Neverwinter Nights: Shadik's Tale
by mickrulz
Summary: Following the events of NWN1's OC, we see the events unfold through an unlikley champion in Shadik, a half-elf who has no asperations to save the world, yet is unwittingly thrown into a struggle that would shape all those around him. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Neverwinter Nights: Shadik's Tale **

**_Author's Note:_**_ While this is based on the official NWN1 OC, I have taken liberties with certain plot and character elements. They will of course still follow the tune of the overall story, however for the sake of adding personal touch (as well as hopefully a bit more reading value) I have made some changes, both minor and major, for the sake of something a little different. Also note that I am my own proof-reader, so some grammatical and spelling errors are likely to slip through. Feel free to alert me to any glaring mistakes._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own NWN, nor its characters or content (etc), that's all Bioware. Anything else however belongs to me._

**Part 1: The plague of the North**

'_The Frozen North; the name given to the stark and unforgiving frontier that lies beyond the High Moor of Faerun... A bleak wilderness where barbarian clans and tribes of giants roam the land and fierce dragons rule the skies.'_

'_But amidst the frozen savagery stands a bastion of civilization; the city of Neverwinter, Jewel of the North. Behind the city's high walls those both hardy and brave carve out an existence from this bleak land under the guidance and protection of the legendary hero Lord Nasher Alagondar.'_

'_Yet there are some things that all the courage of the world cannot stand against... A virulent plague wept the city, a terrible affliction that began in the Beggar's Nest. Soon all of Neverwinter would feel the touch of the Wailing Death'_

'_The disease could not be cured. Panic ensured; the streets erupt into violence. The Jewel of the North was brought to its knees. To save Neverwinter, Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande, Paladin of Tyr and Lord Nasher's right hand, put forth a call for a champion.'_

'_A rush of would be heroes answered the call: some drawn by promise of grandeur and glory, others by the lure of gold. Those with the greatest potential were initiated into the Academy to train and study under the greatest minds of Neverwinter, all in the hopes a champion might emerge to save the city from the wailing death..'_

'_And whatever sinister force might be behind it.' _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Trials**

Shadik awoke from his light slumber by a series of soft wraps at the bedroom door. Shadik sat from his sleeping position above the sheets of the academy provided bed, making no quick effort to answer the beckon. Running a long thin hand through his matted hair that covered him like a veil, he gripped the back of his neck and arched his head and neck sideways, earning an audible pop as the bones in his neck cracked. That done, he stood up and retrieved his sheathed long sword from the end of the bed and moved towards the door.

"Finally, you're up" a sheepish voice greeted as Shadik opened the door. He was a young human in typical blue and white militia uniform. A young recruit he'd guess by his boyish face under neatly cut blonde hair. "I was afraid you were going to sleep all day" he continued with a good tune, waving the small wooden touch in his left hand as he did so. He looked ready to prattle all day long, probably would if given the time, however Shadik quickly interrupted before the stranger could say anymore.

"And you are...?" Shadik asked a little irritably. He was trying to fight off his sleepy haze that had momentarily fogged his mind.

"Oh, I'm Pavel, a new recruit" he beamed with pride. I just arrived at the academy this morning."

_They're accepting greens like you into the academy? _Shadik thought a little bemused. It was almost as if the city itself wasn't taking the plague seriously if this is the type of recruits they expected to become champions.

"You're Shadik, aren't you?" Pavel asked, his tone becoming one of deep respect.

"What of it?" Shadik replied absently. Already he was bored of the conversation, and it was time he could be spending asleep, now his only retreat from the foolery he was exposed to seemingly daily.

Pavel's eyes lit up with reverence at once. "Is it true what they say about you? That Lady Aribeth herself ordered the academy to send you an invitation to come here for training?"

"If you can call it training" Shadik returned, reflecting he had learned nothing over the past few days. Heck, he thought a school ran by kids could come up with a more realistic training program.

Yet Pavel continued on, oblivious to his statement. "I've never heard of anyone being invited to train at the academy before. Usually people are begging to get in It must be a real honour."

Shadik burst into a gale of laughter he wasn't able to stifle.

"Tell me something kid, have you looked outside this academy and seen what is going on?" Pavel's expression turned to one of puzzlement. "People are dying on the streets from plague and chaos; there is nothing honourable about being summoned to clean up such a mess."

"But it's in dark times a hero is needed the most. A champion, someone to repel the tides".

"It's time like this that fools like you run around with ideas of such grandeur and managed to get yourselves killed." Pavel recoiled as if struck, taking great offense to the statement.

"I uh... don't quite know what to say" he said, his voice wounded. Shadik shook his head. "You can't emulate in a safe secure academy like this the life of a true adventure. It's harsh, unrelenting, and most of all unforgiving. Now that is advice worth studying"

Pavel nodded like a school student. "Yes sir... we've all heard whispers of your exploits." Pavel stopped a moment when Shadik flicked one of his large half elven ears. "In any event" he continued, taking the gesture as one of annoyance. "The final testing is now under way. Since you're so close to completing your training I was sent to let you know."

_Finally _Shadik thought, nodding slowly. Pavel looked on the verge of saying more, but decided against it, opting to simply take a few steps back. "In any event Shadik I'll leave you to it. Good luck with the final testing, I heard they don't make it easy." He lingered a few moments longer as if to make sure they were done with their business, then Pavel ambled away from the doorway in the direction he had come.

_Perhaps I was a little harsh... _Shadik wondered as he glanced the new recruit's dejected face before leaving. Noting that nothing could be done even if he was, he made a final ready check before moving into the dorm's main living room. Essentially, it was a square room fitted with numerous small bedrooms that were lined up along each sides of the room, touches and braziers being used as the main source of light. The rooms themselves weren't anything flashy of course, just a bed, a few drawers for personal supplies and a study, which of course is what they expect you to use most. That was his main problem with the academy in this half-elf's opinion; it was too much study, which of course as they find out will really help them little in real combat situations. Yet it was a necessary process in which to separate the good from the bad Shadik supposed, if on nothing more than potential, so he kept most of his reservations unspoken.

Moving up towards the exit on the northern side of the quarters, he passed another recruit that bore some remarkable resemblances to the boy he had just spoken to. He stood in front of the door, as if to guard, and when he approached he simply nodded in his direction and opened it for him.

_Perhaps a sibling_ Shadik thought as he returned the nod, then moved silently into the next room.

"Why if it isn't the nasty elf!" a voice greeted as Shadik entered one of the many training rooms that linked together. Shadik noticed the voice and who it belonged to at once, then offered a narrow grin.

"I'm surprised you were able to drag yourself away from the ale cup to supervise this circus Olgerd" Shadik returned with a laugh. The room, a slightly larger one then the dorm but of similar appearance save for the various weapon and armour racks, was mainly a storeroom for standard issue weapons that most of the recruits use and train with.

Walking towards the small dwarf, Shadik fetched him a companion like slap on the shoulder.

"This is it elf, your last day as a recruit." He beamed happily under the thick tuff of beard. "Think you can handle it?" he gave a sly wink and a laugh. Shadik returned it with a smile.

"I'm supposed to brief you what's ahead, but I'm sure you get the general gist... swing a sword and shoot an arrow, really" Olgerd said. The old dwarf was one of the few academy residents he managed to get along with. He had shared quite a few old stories over a glass of brew, and as such Olgerd quickly understood Shadik was a capable adventure in his own rights, and that the academy training was more of a formality than actual preparation.

"Can I interest ye in a blade or club?" he asked, gesturing towards the weapon racks behind him. Shadik rolled his eyes.

"I think I'd do better off with my hands" he, then glanced at his silver long sword that rested in the scabbard attached to his waist, Arìnes, which through some kind of forged elven magic could never be marked or blemished.

"In the room, behind me you'll have to perform exercises under the head instructors for them to grade you adequate or not. Simple stuff really, just a melee and ballistic test, I'm sure you'll do fine." Shadik nodded silently.

"Then I best move on." Another narrow grin spread across his thin, blade like features. "Try to stay out of trouble, dwarf."

"Ye best be worrying bout ye self you silly elf"

"Spare me" Shadik returned before opening the door and entering the next room. It was a small library wing, rows of staked books rested upon ebon bookcases. It was one of many study areas designated throughout the academy. Shadik's elven ears twitched, detecting the commotion from the room adjacent to him. It was rowdy all right, and by guessing from the sound alone he assumed it was where he was supposed to be tested. He moved quickly with unconscious grace, his thick hide clinging to him silently as if tied down to prevent any noise and entered the centre of the academy and apparent testing grounds as of this day.

The room was the largest of the academy he had seen save for perhaps the ceremony room, and was bustling with activity. Many recruits and students preformed various combat techniques under the guidance of the selected instructors. Target dummies, bullseyes among other equipment were set up as a means to gauge a particular student's abilities.

_It's really no different than the local militia _Shadik thought absently. Shifting through the crowd aimlessly, he searched for place where he could be assessed.

"Hey, you!" a harsh voice called from beside him. He turned to see a tall, bearded tanned man almost glaring at him. "Yes you, get over here!"

Shadik moved towards the bear of a man with intended slowness.

"It's about time you showed up!" he barked. "You're Shadik Raines, right?"

"That's me" the half-elf replied casually. He thought he already had this one pegged. The tough guy, the one who has to 'show the new recruits what's what.'

"You better straighten your posture and fix that tone with me boy, for I'm Herban, the head instructor here and have been sent to oversee your final training myself! Now personally I don't see anything exceptional, however I'm going to give you the chance to change that. Do you understand!"

Shadik found it amusing that he was likely double Herban's age despite the fact he was a veteran by human standards, but decided he'd remain quiet. All he wanted was to complete the training without having to suffer any unnecessary lectures.

"I can't hear you!' he screamed. "Do you understand!"

"...Yes" Shadik replied softly. "Can we just get this over with?"

Herban snarled. "You better hope you have the ability to match that cockiness boy, otherwise I'm going to enjoy watching you make a mockery of yourself."

The half-elf nodded. "We shall see. So what's the first task?"

"Follow me you fool" Herban spat, then moved towards the eastern part of the room, where the area was largely unoccupied. There, a man with a wooden sword and long dark hair stood patiently.

"Your first task" Herban said, gesturing towards the dark haired man. He stepped forward and greeted Shadik warmly.

"I'm Dendy, the melee instructor. I'll be your opponent for today" he said, bowing lightly. Shadik looked at Herban.

"What is he talking about?"

"Since you're apparently a 'special case,' we're going to assess you a little differently."

Shadik surveyed the room. "You mean I don't get to simply whack a training dummy to earn my pass like the rest of the recruits?"

"Shut your hole you dog, you have bigger things to worry about than being a smart ass. I'm grading you, and I'll be grading harshly, so keep up that attitude and I'll see to it that you're thrown out of here in disgrace."

Shadik ignored him and turned to Dendy. "So what is the task?"

Dendy threw me a wooden sword, almost identical to the one he was holding. It was roughly the size of a short sword, a broad face on a thin pommel. "It's quite simple. You have 60 seconds to try and land a blow on me. If you hit me once, anywhere, you complete the challenge."

I turned to Herban. "Is this really alright?"

"Don't worry you worm, for your sake he won't be trying to attack back, he'll be merely defending."

"And anyway, if worst comes to worst and you injure me, we have many on duty medics that will have no problem patching me up." Dendy smiled. "After all, tis only wood we're wielding, not steel."

"Very well" Shadik agreed, bending down to pick up the wooden sword of the stony floor. "On your mark."

Dendy looked at Herban who nodded. "Alright, you have 60 seconds; show me what you can do."

Dendy raised the sword to his side, facing the sword downwards towards the ground. "Come; see if you can land a blow."

_Judging by that defensive stance, he really plans to stay passive _the half-elf thought with amusement. _It appears they still underestimate me, if they really wanted to gauge my combat prowess, they should have made it a proper duel. _

Shadik lunged forward, closing the distance in a single stride. He thrust the practice sword forward towards Dendy's chest in a stabbing motion. The instructor was able to parry, but only just, the tip of the wood nicked his leather cuirass barely. Dendy arced his own sword quick enough to make a quick intercept, the force strong enough to knockout and send Shadik's practice sword tumbling on the floor.

Dendy gazed at Shadik in brief surprise, before he masked it with impassive focus.

"Does that count?" Shadik asked with a sly smirk.

"A lucky brush doesn't count!" Herban declared loudly. Shadik broke eye contact briefly with Dendy to glance at Herban.

"You got a problem with that?" he barked. "Just remember it's me you have to please, so I say that doesn't count. You now have 30 seconds to land a proper blow."

Shadik turned back to his opponent, who looked a great deal more alert now. His sword was no longer placed downwards towards the ground but held out in front of him with two hands. He was taking the fight seriously now.

Shadik retrieved the sword by way of a quick roll. He could see in his opponent's eyes that the sword he dispossessed would not so easily fall back into his hands, a theory proven correct when he felt something above him just glance his hair. Once again armed Shadik wasted no time in moving to the offensive. He sliced towards Dendy's legs while dextrously springing to his feet. Dendy, to his credit was able to anticipate this with impressive footwork, hopping back a step and once more pushing my blade down with his.

"20 seconds!" Herban hollered.

Moving back to create some momentary distance, Shadik sprang forward, executing another flurry. Dendy's parry work was impressive, compounded by the fact he had no offense made it impossible for Shadik to implement any counter attacks of his own. Every block, dodge or parry was merely for defence.

"Times running out recruit, 10 seconds left!" Herban called. Dendy still stood, his sword slowly waving around him, ready for another onslaught.

_But now that I've had some time to study, I can see some visible gaps _Shadik thought as he moved in for a final attempt. Rather than attacking frontally like he had, Shadik stabbed his blade forward in a mock attack then banked right with a quick pivot. Dendy blocked the initial strike as expected, but he was caught momentarily off guard when Shadik moved to Dendy's flank. Taking advantage of his momentary surprise Shadik slashed towards his chest with a quick swipe. Dendy once more was able to parry the strike by bringing his sword up to his side, but it came at a deadly cost: his centre of gravity. Now momentarily off balance, and locked in a kind of power struggle as they pushed against each other with their swords, Shadik pivoted once more, shifting his own weight to push against Dendy's. The sudden change in equilibrium as well as the fact he was partially off balance to begin with caused him to stumble forward, but even where most would topple he managed to stop himself. Now in a valuable position, the half-elf lashed out three times in succession. Twice Dendy still managed to shield himself with his sword despite the fact he was basically on his knees, but the third strike sent him sprawling to the stony floor below.

He did well to try and salvage the situation by rolling on his side and moving on his back, the lesser exposed position to be in if you're on the deck, but he wasn't quick enough. Shadik converged upon him like a starving animal, pinning his arms and legs beneath his own. Once he had overpowered the instructor in a brief struggle, Shadik brought the wooden sword up and rested it across his throat.

"Does this count?" Shadik asked, looking at Herban. Herban's face was expressionless for a while.

"Let him up" he commanded, although it was without the usual over the top boisterousness. Shadik complied immediately, even extending his hand to help up his defeated victim.

"You were technically a few seconds out... so on that basis I could fail you" he began. Shadik raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "However, it was a remarkable display, so I'll leave it up to Dendy to make the final judgment."

I turned toward the instructor, who had brushed himself off. "I've been studying swordsmanship for most of my life... It's a very rare occasion where I find an opponent who can see through my gaps with such a small time." He paused, as if for greater effect. "For that alone I'd give him more than a pass" Dendy finished with a smile.

Herban nodded. "Well, looks like you can back up some of that tough talk. However stay sharp, you still have the missiles examination to go through yet."

"You have fought well and with honour Shadik, it was a pleasure to duel you." He held out his hands, which Shadik took and shook briefly.

"And you too" he replied.

"Follow me, we still have one last assessment" Herban said as he urged his student towards the opposite side of the room where a small archery hallway resided on the western strip. It was a hall that was cut off from the rest of the room, separated by a row of large support pillars. Down the end of the narrow hall was a single bullseye target atop a wooden stoop.

Another instructor, slightly younger than Herban but more grizzly than Dendy approached them. He smiled deceptively under is mop of unruly hair, the kind of smile he makes Shadik think of vipers and vermin.

_Just what does he have in store for me? _Shadik wondered. He was no longer taking this with the laid back brash attitude he was, instead he was beginning to look at this as a possible challenge. Especially considering marksmanship was far from his desired combat approach.

"Greetings Shadik" the thin man greeted softly. "I'm Hewwet, missile and ranged combat specialist." He did not, Shadik noticed extend his hand in greeting as Dendy had. Despite Hewwet's amiable expression, he could detect one of almost obvious contempt underneath.

_Not a fan of half-elves? _Shadik wondered.

"I'll start by congratulating you on your success in the melee trials; your duel with Dendy was spectacular" he began, his hands waving for greater effect. Shadik nodded, but said nothing, awaiting patiently for the explanation of his next trial.

"This test should be a good deal easier though, so I wouldn't worry about this too much" he said with a grin that looked to imply the opposite.

"Over there is a rack of projectiles and ammunition. All standard stock of course, but it should be enough to get you through this examination without a fuss. There are pretty much all types of projectiles weapons from bows to slings, so take whatever you feel comfortable with."

Shadik nodded and moved towards the ranged weapon rack behind him. Sifting through the options quickly, he decided upon a short bow. Picking it up and sling it across his back, he picked up a small quiver then moved towards the two instructors.

"A short bow... a fine choice" Hewwet remarked with a smile that didn't touch his eyes in the slightest. To this Shadik said nothing, instead gazed at the large target down the hall.

"I'm going to take a stab and guess I'm going to trying to hit the bullseye with an arrow... how I somehow feel there's more to it than that." Shadik looked at Herban, who remained impartial.

"Not at all" Hewwet said. "All that's required is you at thirty yards and hit the bullseye" he pointed towards a white line marked in the floor where I would be shooting from. "You get three shots to make it, unable to do so will result in a fail of the ballistics trial." To the last line Shadik fancied he saw a gleam in Hewwet's eyes at the prospect. "So good luck, but I'm sure this will be no trouble."

Moving towards the marked line and assuming his archery position (feet planted firmly on the ground, slightly parallel) pulled out a bow as well as an arrow from the quiver now resting on the ground, and began to sight the target. As soon as he began to focus, the three ringed colours around the target (blue on the outside, white under the blue than finally red in the centre) began to rotate, spinning around like a vortex.

Shadik's eyes widened a fraction before casting them towards Herban and then Hewwet. The former only watched him with open expectation, the latter flashing another smile. A more _real _smile, now that Shadik had shown a moment of doubt.

"Magic?" Shadik asked with a surprised grunt.

"Merely an optical illusion, I'm sure it won't trouble you too much." It would, and judging by the smile that was practically beaming, he knew it would as well.

_Just focus, it's a trick on the eyes is all. _But it was hard. The rotating colours made it extremely difficult to pinpoint the bullseye, and he was already a sub-par marksman at best. Doing his best to block out all else, he focused on where the red circle marking the bullseye was; he pulled back the arrow and released. It sailed into the air, dipped a little, then hit the timber with an audible thud.

The rotating stopped, and Shadik was able to see where his arrow landed. Despite the fact he thought it was one of his better shots, it went astray, hitting the white strip that circled outside the red.

_Damn._

"Oooh, close!' Hewwet commented with glee. "Two shots left, first one is always a doozy since it's a warm up, I'm sure you'll nail it this time."

Concentrating once more, Shadik fired another shot. This one happened to be a worse than the first attempt, the arrow striking the outside white ring of the target.

This time Hewwet didn't say anything, but the half-elf could the instructor's eyes resting upon him.

_There has to be some trick to this... _Shadik thought, furiously trying to find a solution. He took a great deal longer to have his final shot, trying to find a certain pattern or recurring rotation. After studying the swirling target for long enough, he thought he had found it. He aimed and shot quickly, feeling sure this time his shot would sail true.

_Whack!_

The practice board stopped revolving, revealing for a third time, despite his earlier inkling, Shadik had missed to the near left.

Hewwet whistled. "My my, you were close" he began in a tone that sounded more like delight than solace. The half-elf kept staring at the target then closed his eyes in frustration. Opening them once more, a solution came to him. It was a bit late perhaps but...

He turned to Herban. "Give me an extra shot" he asked, looking towards the bullseye. "I can definitely do it if given another chance."

Shadik initially thought he would be denied, but to his surprise he passed the judgment off to Hewwet. Turning to the thin man, he thought again that he would surely be denied...

"Alright, I'm willing to grant that" he said with a sly smirk. "However, as a penalty, you'll have to stand an extra ten yards away." Hewwet walked behind me and pointed to my new shooting position. "One final try, see if you can peg it."

Positioning himself in a ready stance once more, Shadik narrowed his eyes as the circular target rotated for the final time. The extra ten yard distance wouldn't be a worry, after all his eyes were keen, at least as far as human standards were concerned thanks to his strong elven lineage. Sighting the general area of the bullseye, Shadik closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them again. He repeated the process a few times and found his theory correct: It was a mere play on the eyes. If you closed them and opened them there was a small window of time where you could locate the true position of the bullseye before the optical illusion threw it askew. _That's when I can strike with assured clarity_. Closing his eyes a final time he notched the arrow back, held in the general area of the bullseye... then opened his eyes, adjusted, and fired in a quick motion.

_Whack!_

Once the board stopped circling they could all see the arrow wedged within the red dot marking the bullseye. Shadik gave his left hand not holding the bow a hard victorious shake.

"Impressive" Herban muttered. Shadik turned to Hewwet, who at first said nothing, seemingly stuck in a stunned trance. Then he turned it into a forced smile and congratulated him.

"Well done indeed. Looks like you've passed the missiles exam... just" he managed. He then turned away, stalking off into another part of the room.

"Well recruit... it appears there's more than meets the eye after all." His tone, while still gruff had a respectful note to it now. Pulling out a piece parchment, Herban signed it with a quill he pulled from seemingly nowhere. "From here on in I officially announce you a graduated cadet. Well done Shadik, you've certainly earned it." Shadik accepted the piece of paper that validated his passing of the basic combat trials.

"Most of the graduates are forming in the southern assembly hall" Herban continued. "Lady Aribeth is present, bestowing blessings on anyone fortunate enough to complete the basic academy training." Herban smiled for the first time today. "I'm sure she'll have something special for you, after all she has sought you out specifically, even going as far to have a different training regime to test just how good you are."

_So that's what it was..._

With that, Herban bade him a final Farwell before he went back to his supervising duties in the training hall. Moving towards north eastern side of the room, he moved through a winding hallway that led down to the south. He passed through several others room, most of them looking to do with the studies of magic, but a large, barred double wooden hinged door that seemed to span off into other unknown areas of the academy grabbed his momentary attention. Happy to simply remember the point of interest for now, he continued down the hallway to a door with a militia guard in front of it.

"You a graduate?" he asked in a disinterested tone. Shadik nodded, handing him the letter signed by Herban. He gave it a quick look over then nodded, standing aside and pushing the door open.

"Lady Aribeth is inside... she will want to see you immediately."

Shadik thanked him briskly before stepping inside the ceremony hall. It was large, similar in size to that of the training room he had just emerged from, but instead of sectored off small zones within it. It was a large, well lit square room with various benches, cabinets and drawers littered around the outside. Other graduates of all sizes and races were congregated together, talking amongst themselves in small groups. Yet what stood out from them all, even in this bleary light, was the infamous Paladin Aribeth de Tylmarande. Clad in silver steel armour (that interestingly exposed the top of her bosom, Shadik noticed, and wondered if that was intentional) that seemed to gleam brighter than the many braziers in the room, a certain brilliance emanated from her like an aura, her half-elven features beautiful, yet somewhat strained by what Shadik could only assume to be the responsibility of handling the plague.

He was fixated on her for a few moments before presenting himself. Despite the fact she had urged him to train with a letter she had sent out personally, this was the first time he had come face to face with the supposed avatar of all that is good and righteous. Sizing her up against the image all the rumours had created in his mind, while she was no doubt beautiful and radiant, on appearance alone he had trouble imagining her bestowing the iron fist justice she was reputed to dish out. Deciding appearances could only get you so far; Shadik moved forward intending to present himself before the good lady.

It was a little difficult wading through the crowd of people that hovered around her like bees to honey, but eventually he was able to grab her attention.

"Well well, we don't get many half-elves around these parts" she said with a warm smile. Her amber eyes, a usually unsettling feature for one to have save for this instance, regarded him openly and without mistrust. Shadik nodded.

"I'm Shadik Raines, here as you requested." He felt compelled to give a small bow.

Her eyes lit up at once. "Congratulations!" she beamed. "I knew you'd have no troubles with the training."

Shadik smirked. "I hear your responsible for the upping the training in my case."

Aribeth laughed. "It was simply to get an indication of what you're capable of. From what I hear you did exceptionally well, even as far as besting Dendy. He is a stalwart soldier and rarely beaten. You give us much promise; however first, I'd offer you the blessings of Tyr on your successful graduation."

Shadik recoiled a little at the mention of the holy deity. "Not to offend lady, however I think I'll pass on that blessing." His features dimmed for a few moments. Yet rather than be offended, she did the opposite. She reached out with a hand and placed it on his shoulder softly.

"Then allow me to bestow upon you my own blessing." Her touch, despite it being within a thick steel gauntlet, felt somehow soothing and relaxing on his padded shoulder.

"Thank you my lady" Shadik said respectfully. She removed her hands, then began about matters that needed attending to.

"However it seems in my excitement I've forgotten my manners. I am Aribeth de Tylmarande, faithful servant to Tyr and all that is just. It is good to be able to finally meet you; I've heard many stories, which seem all the more plausible now thanks to your colourful results."

Shadik smiled, a little abashed. "I thank you lady, however the introduction was rather redundant I might say... your reputation far precedes you, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"Perhaps, however it never hurts to be courteous" she replied with a smile. Her auburn hair, tied into a neat bun on the back of her head, seemed to light her features afire.

"Indeed, however I doubt pleasantries is what you'd have of me" he felt like he was talking to a kind of living goddess, and the feeling made him uncomfortable, his mind reeling back momentarily to his past life in Waterdeep.

Aribeth laughed, not at all put off by his reserved nature. "Perhaps after the graduation ceremony we can talk in private. We could really use someone of your skills."

Shadik was about to reply, probably something both witty and stupid, but before he could his ears flickered and he sensed a gathering of foreign energies. By the look of Aribeth's sudden expression of surprise and then alarm, he thought she had felt it too.

"I'm not the only one who felt that was I?" she asked, her eloquent, almost seamless voice turning into a low bark.

Shadik shook his head and quickly unsheathed Arìnes, preparing himself for combat.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Aribeth cried. "We're under attack!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack on the academy**

Moments later the room spilled into chaos. On all four corners of the room unknown mages manifested, slaughtering the graduates who were too slow to react. They were dressed in black robes, hidden behind a dark shroud that removed anyway to gleam the intruders features.

Arìnes in hand, Shadik moved towards the north eastern side of the room. The room had scattered, some fleeing, others converging on the unknown assailants as they threw down spell after spell.

Amongst the confusion Shadik was able to despatch his first target easily. The dark mage was preoccupied with killing one of the unlucky gnome graduates, and as he turned Shadik drove Arìnes into his gut. He convulsed for a while as blood trickled out his mouth, then sagged, dropping to the floor entirely as the half-elf withdrew the blade. Turning quickly he was able to glance a barrage of magic missiles shoot towards him. Ducking and rolling just quick enough to avoid them, Shadik looked for the perpetrator. It didn't take long; on the opposite corner a mage was staring at him, already trying to recite another spell. Before he could get any further however he had the unfortunate turn of events of facing the lady Paladin, who now, large sword in hand, had little problem cutting him down with a quick swipe.

Surveying the rest of the room, Shadik saw only two mages were left, having trouble fighting amongst the groups of graduates that had stayed to fight. With the help of Aribeth they were quickly dealt with, their shrill cries of agony filling the room.

Once the final mage fell, the room fell silent for a few moments as the corpses disappeared, leaving only their dark garb behind. The remaining warriors waited for another attack, and when none came, Shadik moved towards Aribeth, stepping over the corpses those unfortunate enough to meet a gruesome death so early.

Aribeth, her armour soaked in blood, looked at Shadik with panic and alarm. "You must listen to me!" she cried. "I fear there is not much time, this is no random attack!"

Now out of combat and a little more calm, Shadik was able to hear the sounds of blades striking, spells being vocalised... and the shrill cry of the dying. She had obviously at once heard what he didn't due to the excitement of the battle: The whole academy is under attack.

"As may already be aware, a number of creatures known as the Waterdhavian were brought here from Waterdeep. It was believed that these creatures had the necessary regents to be extracted to create a cure of the Wailing Death."

_Isn't that something you should have downplayed a little? _Shadik wondered absently. As if to read his thoughts, Aribeth replied "We tried to keep this a secret, however... it appears it was an impossible task, and even our enemies are aware of our plans."

"By enemies do you mean...?"

"We have several, some who announce it openly like Luskan, other who would rather stay secretive and strike from the shadows... which one is behind this treachery I cannot say, however I'm sure they're target is to make sure we do not attain a cure."

She paused a moment, casting her glances to the exit and where the sounds of battle emanated the most. "To that end Shadik, I need you to help stave off the attack, and more importantly, protect the Waterdhavian creatures."

Shadik appeared surprised at the sudden weight of responsibility. "With all due respect lady... isn't this something you should do? Or at least accompany me with?"

Aribeth sighed. "I fear my presence would only make the job more difficult. If all hope is not lost, we are to assume they are still searching for the creatures... They would be expecting me to be defending at the helm, hence why they probably centred the attack on me first. For all we know they could still be tracking me through magical means, so for me to go to them would likely be falling right into their hands. However, if I can create a diversion, perhaps you, someone relatively unknown to the enemy if we're lucky, can slip in protect them."

Quickly realising there would be no choice in the matter even if were to refuse, Shadik accept the task obediently.

"I thank you for your help. Here, this is a key that will unlock the door to the east of the corridor you passed by to gain entry to this room. It is within there that the Waterdhavian creatures are being kept. Please hurry; they must be protected at all costs!"

Nodding and accepting the small copper key, Shadik began to move quickly towards his destination.

Once outside the ceremony room he was confronted by a mage akin in appearance to the four that were slaughtered in the room behind him. Apparently lying in wait for an ambush and expecting none other than Aribeth, he was bitterly disappointed to see a just gradated recruit in her absence.

"What is this?" the dark mage spoke with surprise. "I expected Aribeth not some wet-behind-the-ears whelp."

Shadik drew Arìnes and smirked wickedly. "Sorry to disappoint but make no mistake, I'm more than happy to dish out a beating in her absence."

"Bah, no matter. Let's see how you deal with my minions, fool!" he cried, summoning three lesser goblins. Before Shadik could go get within striking distance the mage fled, apparently not willing to dirty his hands with a mere adventurer.

"Kill, kill!" one of the small yellow humanoids cried, rushing towards him. Shadik laughed, having no trouble slaying the creatures despite the three on one advantage. It was over quickly, Shadik's superior battle prowess proving far too much for the likes of weak goblins.

_It seems Aribeth was right... it's her that they're expecting to defend the creatures... _Wasting no more time pondering on the situation, the half-elf briskly moved to the large double wooden barred doors he had passed by earlier. Removing the copper key from his satchel Shadik unlocked the door and pushed onwards, his jaw set and posture ready for combat.

The door let to a small hallway where at the end another, smaller single wooden door remained slightly ajar. Moving close to it, Shadik pressed his ears against the wood in hopes to reveal any activity from the other side. He could detect no movements or any kind of audible communication, so opening the door with wary slowness he slipped inside, expecting a kind of ambush.

None was forthcoming, at least not immediately. The c-shaped low lit room appeared a kind of storage room for boxes, chests, even a couple of animal pens not quite large enough to be stables. Other miscellaneous equipment was piled around various areas of the room, so before moving on Shadik helped himself to the containers and chests he thought that may hold something helpful. They didn't of course, only basic trinkets and stones among a couple of scrolls (which, despite his elven lineage, had no use to him as he possessed no magical aptitude) were stored. Not really put by the lack of helpful loot, Shadik turned towards sharp bend that curved inwards and began his way to the next area.

Just as another wooden door came in sight, he heard the sound of magic behind him. Wheeling around and readying his sword in an instant, Shadik saw the same dark mage he had encountered earlier.

"What! You survived!" he called with obvious vexation.

"Again, sorry to disappoint."

"It matters not, you will die here!" more goblins spawned as the mage fled again, leaving his minions to do his dirty work.

"This is really getting old..." he muttered, then dashed towards the trio of goblins. They appeared a little more alert than the ones he faced earlier, one even cunning enough to try and flank him while he cut down one of his comrades, but still they proved little more than an annoyance. Ads the final goblin from behind tried to backstab him, Shadik simple delivered a swift kick which sent him sprawling to the ground. Before the unfortunate goblin had time to recover, Arìnes had pierced through its chest, killing it almost instantly.

_Out of all the creatures possible, why would they invade with globins? _Shadik found himself wondering as continued on his course. _They can be threatening in large numbers however..._

Putting the questions at the back of his mind for now, Shadik focused on the task at hand. He had to move quickly if he wanted to make sure the Waterdhavian Creatures were not lost to the enemy. Pushing open another door he stalked into a room that looked like the academy setting once more. Taking a moment to adjust to the lighter surroundings, Shadik steeled himself when he heard scurrying footsteps heading his way. Reading his sword, Shadik was ready to fling out but was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, hey it's me it's me, Pavel!" the voice pleaded alarmed as Shadik lunged toward him. He stopped a few feet in front of Pavel, stunned to see the recruit.

"By the hells, you nearly got yourself killed!" The half-elf admonished. "Make sure next time you make it clear you're not the enemy."

"I'm sorry" Pavel said with an innocent look. Now equipped with a large shield and flail, he looked like a scared novice going out to war for the first time. "I'm kind of new to this... I thought those globins would be the death of me."

Shadik groaned inwardly. _Goblins are only the easiest of creatures to slay... thank god they didn't come in with something thing capable like ogres or orcs... _

Then why didn't you try and flee with the rest?" Shadik asked, pushing past him.

"They... they killed my brother Bim!" he cried. Shadik turned to see he was shaking.

_Was that the guy guarding to door to the dorms? _Shadik wondered, casting his mind back.

"Please! You have to take me with you, I can be of help!" he pleased. I didn't even have to consider it.

"Pavel, I'm sorry but you'd likely just get in the way... I feel for your loss, and if you'd let me, I'd punish those in your place, however that is all I can do..."

Pavel shook his head. "I know a seasoned adventurer like you would see someone like me as a nuisance but I beg you, let me help you! I'm not totally useless; I managed to spy some skeletons moving around as well." He waved his flail. "This will be the perfect tool; even you must know swords aren't that effective against such creatures."

"I've dealt with them before, I'll find a way" Shadik replied coldly. He didn't have time to be arguing with someone so green he was surprised he was able to get as far as he did in the training.

A door from the other side of the library room (almost identical in appearance to the one opposite the dorm) room opened. Several goblins and skeletons came rushing towards the two of them, they're weapons flailing wildly.

"Alright listen, stay behind me. When I charge out towards them, you follow, picking off any enemies I'm not engaged with." Pavel appeared to stiffen at the impromptu battle. "Target the skeletons if you can, hit them either in the body or head to get a quick kill, got it?" Pavel agreed breathlessly, and then Shadik was off, darting towards the enemies. Three goblins followed by three skeletons from behind them surged forward. Shadik fanned around them with natural grace, blocking and dodging where necessary. Behind him Shadik could hear Pavel's clunky movements as he heaved the flail into one of the animated dead. It collapsed under the spiked ball with surprising ease.

Shadik had already done away with the three goblins and turned his attention to the two remaining skeletons.

"I got the one on the right!" Shadik called, lunged forward, using turning his blade flat so to add a little bit for bludgeon power. He swung it like a club, and while not nearly as effective, after a third swing he was able to crush the skeleton's ribcage.

Pivoting towards Pavel, Shadik saw the recruit having a little trouble with his second adversary. The undead creature had grappled onto Pavel, making it impossible to swing his weapon.

"Use your shield" Shadik advised. Pavel managed to push the skeleton away and gain a small space momentarily, which he used to bash it with his shield. The skeleton tumbled to the ground, where Pavel finished it with a swing of his flail.

"Now you're getting the hang of it" Shadik commented as Pavel fell to his knees, panting heavily. Sweat dripped off his face like rain, his eyes full of terror and adrenaline.

"This... this is insane..." Pavel rasped.

_By god, he really is green... _"Perhaps it's best you remained here" Shadik suggested.

Pavel then bolted up right, his eyes burning with determination. "No, I can handle it" he assured. "Please, let me follow you."

Shadik sighed but reluctantly agreed. "Very well. Just stay behind me and do exactly what I say. No need for any heroics, I know some of you young ones get funny ideas in your heads about that..."

Pavel smirked warily. "I wouldn't worry about that. After all, you're the hero." Shadik snorted but said no more as he led onwards.

They spilled into the central area of the academy, a thin hallway which, much like the rest of the layout was square in design. Branching off the hallway on were inner rooms that spanned off each side, creating a kind of square within a square. Pavel proved to be of little help navigation wise, as it was his first time in the deep recesses of the academy as well. Groups of skeletons and goblins tried to waylay them as they searched through any rooms they came across in hopes they would stumble across the Waterdhavian creatures. As it turned out, it wouldn't be so simple. After searching through three rooms in what felt like a maze, they came across a noticeably different room. The door to it for a start was locked, to which Shadik turned to Pavel and asked if he had any skill in lock picking. He was doubtful, and rightfully so.

"No sorry, thievery isn't really my thing" Pavel replied slightly embarrassed.

_No, of course not _Shadik thought morbidly. Instead he borrowed Pavel's flail and bashed the door down. It gave way easily enough, only requiring two swings and a subsequent kick to knock it down.

Inside the room was lit and well maintained. There was no sign of obvious plunder or the looks of any struggle. A large, protruding stone statue chiselled into a warrior holding a shield and sword, its face devoid of any detail stood in the centre. Behind it, he saw a flicker of movement and heard a raspy cough, to which Shadik shifted uneasily. He turned to Pavel and motioned him to come around left while he would right as a kind of pincer attack. Pavel nodded and they both began to move silently, hoping to ambush their pray.

"Wait, wait, I'm a harmless old man!" a voice croaked. Shadik halted but did not relax as an elderly man with a long snow white beard walked out from the statue, his hands held high in a non-threatening gesture.

"It's Geldar!" Pavel boomed with surprise. "Good to see you're alive!"

Shadik studied the weary old man of whom he had never seen, then began to relax.

"He is in charge of instructing the new recruits who... well, lack battle experience" Pavel enlightened.

Geldar looked at the boy and smiled. "Good to see your still alive as well young one. This be a dangerous place, and many fierce enemies lie ahead."

"Then why have I not met him before?" Shadik asked, a little suspicious. "After all, I was only admitted a few days ago."

"I deal with the young and inexperienced usually" he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"This is Shadik, an adventurer who was _invited _to join at the academy."

"Ah" the old man said knowingly. "You're taking him under you wing eh?"

"I'd hardly call it that..." Shadik murmured uneasily. Pavel gave an embarrassed laugh.

"No no, nothing so grand. So what are you doing here?"

"I was around here when the attack broke out. An elderly man like me is in no shape to fight nor to flee, so I holed myself up here until it's over."

"Do you know where the Waterdhavian creatures are being held?" Shadik pressed eagerly.

"Wait, the Waterdhavian creatures?" Pavel asked suddenly. "You mean the rumours are true?"

Shadik gave a vexed sigh. "Yes, I was send by Aribeth to find them, she believes that is what the attack is really about."

"I'm sorry son, but I'm only a mere theory instructor, I know not the inner working of this academy. Sorry I cannot be of more help."

"Very well. We've cleared out most of the enemies on the way here I think, so you should be safe to try and flee."

"Nay, I think I'll take my chances here" the old man said. Shadik shrugged indifferently.

"Have it your way then. Pavel, let's get moving." He moved towards the other side of the room where another door awaited.

"Yes sir" Pavel said, scurrying after him.

They continued to about the inner sanctum of the academy with rising urgency. It became evident at this point that the unknown invaders were willing to tear the entire place upside down in if that were what it took to find their objective. Shadik no longer had any doubt that the targets were the Waterdhavian creatures, and the fact he hadn't found the yet filled him with a sense of unease.

Scooting through more corridors, the two of them swept every room crevice in their search. So far they had managed to find more goblin and skeleton enemies doing what appeared to be the same thing. They managed to do nothing but slow the duo down for the most part, their numbers too small and far in between to be of any real threat, yet Shadik knew that they were far from the real force at work here.

They came across more storage rooms, library wings and small common room in their search. They had been plundered; the few creatures unlucky enough to linger quickly met their end as Shadik's frustration began to boil over.

_Damn it she could have given me some directions! _His mind thought furiously as he kept up the jogging pace, gliding own yet another hallway. Behind him Pavel panted loudly, struggling to keep up with the half-elf's natural stamina. Not only that, his thick mesh of mail armour rattled loudly as he heaved, removing any would-be hopes of a stealthy pre-emptive.

They came across another door, although this time instead of pushing it open, Shadik came to a halt. He moved up his hand to signal Pavel to do the same. Who was all too happy to oblige, a change in pace suiting Pavel nicely as he attempted to regain his lost energy.

"Have you had much experience with heavy armour before the academy?" Shadik asked as he put his ear to the door. He heard faint footsteps, murmurs of conversation within the next room.

"No, not really" Pavel admitted between deep breaths.

"Well your armour is heavy, suited towards front on combat. Its strength lies that it can absorb some of the heaviest blows by both sword and mace; however it's cumbersome and taxing on the body when worn for prolonged periods of time, especially in situations where a lot of movement is necessary."

Pavel looked down at his blue and white splint armour. "But it's never been a problem when I've trained before" Pavel managed.

"There's a difference between training in heavy armour and living in it. Remember, not only is thicker armour louder and more cumbersome, it's hard on the body, especially to one who isn't accustomed to it."

Pavel flushed a little, embarrassed. "I'm sorry" he admitted. "I just thought..."

"Never mind that now; it's just something to consider for the future." He paused a few moments. "There's seems to be a bit of activity in this room... be on your guard."

They moved into the next room, which, Shadik noticed as he entered, had another two access points in the form of identical wooden doors on either side of him.

_So this is a kind of main room... excellent, this must mean we're getting close..._

It was a large room with that appeared to section itself off into a sub-room on the other half; large gaping arches and stone walls carved it into two smaller oval rooms within a large square one. The half they entered was empty, however head, and pass the large arches and walls, a larger group of skeletons and goblins then either of them had encountered were waiting.

Before Shadik could plan a way of attack, they were spotted. One of the little yellow humanoids squealed loudly, gaining the attention of its nearby allies. They rushed towards them in a large wave of perhaps twelve all up. Behind Shadik Pavel stiffened with surprise.

"Hold your nerve there kid, it's nothing to worry about. Just focus on one at a time and keep moving, don't allow yourself to be circled or cornered."

Shadik sprung out towards one of the upside down U shape overhanging arches, cutting down three goblins before they had a chance to spill in. More came down to try and flank him, But Shadik's peripherals were good, he kept tumbling and moving, keeping up a small distance between his foes.

Pavel for his part was having a little more trouble. He was already exhausted, and the heavy armour made it increasingly difficult for him to stay limber.

A group of skeletons this time tried to converge upon Shadik, drawing his attention away from Pavel. Shadik crushed them quickly, using the flat side or his sword's pommel to crush the frail bones of his enemies.

Shadik heard painful shout come from Pavel and despite the number one rule of battle, he turned his back momentarily on his enemies to glance the situation. Pavel was on his knees, bloods tricking down his left eye.

"Pavel ,keep your shield up!" Pavel managed to move the large shield to cover his face and body just as one of the goblins jumped toward him with its short sword, slashing at his face. It struck the metal of his shield and bounced off, the goblin hitting the ground with a painful grunt.

Shadik rushed towards where Pavel was and cut down the goblin before it could properly recover.

There were still a good half dozen of goblins and skeletons left, and they began to descend upon the two of them. The Goblins showed a little more restraint on their part, opting to stay behind as the last three skeletons charged forward.

They both lashed out, downing two of them immediately. Yet as the third one approached, Shadik spied the bubble of blue mage energies surging towards them.

_Shit!_

Shadik had only enough time to lunge away as three spheres of glittering blue energies shot towards them. The half-elf didn't have the time to notify Pavel, whose body absorbed brunt of a direct blow that sent him crashing back a few yards with a painful cry. The other two Shadik was able to avoid, but only just.

_Magic Missiles... There's a mage somewhere!_

The spell wasn't strong enough to kill, or at least Shadik didn't think. Pavel moaned painfully, but save for a nasty bruise and a sore abdomen, he would be all right. Scanning the room ahead, Shadik saw what he should have when he first entered.

_Or perhaps he managed to manifest during the melee..._

"This ends here you worms!" the mage called. It was the same one that had harassed Shadik on two other occasions. Darting towards him, Shadik rushed to end the threat quickly.

The mage began to weave another spell, his hands moving while he muttered furiously. Shadik moved into an all out sprint, intending to get to the mage before he could finish the incantation. Only a few yards away, Shadik thought he was going to unknown mage only smiled under his veil.

He unleashed another barrage of Magic Missiles, and now that Shadik had closed the distance to a few yards, he was too close to evade them. One slammed into his right shoulder (the arm not wielding Arìnes, thank heavens for small blessings) and another in his right leg. The subsequent force sent him spiralling toward the ground, where the third missiles just whizzed past his head.

He crashed and rolled past the mage, his momentum carrying him onwards. He heard the mage Laugh, his victory already assured in his mind, but Shadik was able to use the momentum roll back on his feet. The mage turned in his direction, surprised to see him upright, and Shadik jumped off his good right leg, plunging the sword into the mage's chest before he had a chance to cast another spell.

The mage spluttered as crimson pooled out of his chest and mouth. Yet even dying, the dark mage's laughter still rang.

"It is too late" he managed with a mouthful of blood. "You...are all...doomed!" He went slack, and like the rest, as Shadik pulled his blade free, his body dispersed, leaving only his black raiment's behind.

However excitement of the battle had let his mind slip one important thing: There was still another skeleton left. Forgotten in his rush to stop the mage, it lunged towards him from behind. Caught off guard, Shadik wasn't able to do little more then move his blade in front of him. The unarmed foe grabbed his blade and held it still, the bone showing no problems with handling the serrated edges. The other arm thrust forward. Shadik tried to use his other arm to defend, but a blistering pain seared down the shoulder causing him to grunt with both pain and irritation. The gnarled hand clamped around the half-elf's throat, squeezing with an inhuman force.

Then an impact reverberated throughout the skeletal body, and he grip went slack as Shadik heard bones hitting the floor. Pavel stood behind it, flail in one hand, his other nursing his ribs, a small grin spread over his ashen face.

"Told you I'm not totally useless" he said, his grin widening.

Shadik grunted in pain but gave him a thumbs up. "Classic example of getting to far ahead of yourself" Shadik explained between strained breaths. "But thank you none the less."

Shadik dropped to a sitting position, examining his leg and shoulder. His leg was only glanced although bruising and swelling had already begun. Giving it a quick stretch, he found that the pain was only a discomforting one, like he had knocked it particularly hard.

His shoulder however emitted pain with every movement of his right arm. He rotate it slightly before the pain flared, putting to rest any fears of serious damage or breaks. Yet it would still prove a problem.

"Are you alright?" Pavel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just making sure nothing is broken" Shadik replied, testing his arm out a little more. It was bruised badly and would likely need a while to recover, but for now he'd have to continue as it is. Using his good arm, he fetched a bottle of green-blue liquid within a large jar, popped off the top with his thumb, then opened his mouth and let half of the contents slide down his throat.

After he had drain half of it he removed it, spluttering a little with a sickened expression plastered on his face. He then passed the remaining liquid to Pavel, who had remained politely silent.

"Drink this; it'll help with the pain a little."

Pavel accepted the jar, but appeared content to look at it as if some alien object.

"Is there a problem?" The half elf asked as he added small pressure to the wounded shoulder. Pain flickered like a waning torch, but it was dulled to a point he could put it to the back of his mind.

"Sorry sir it's just... I've never actually drank a healing potion before."

"Well it isn't nice tasting, I'll give you the tip" Shadik returned, moving his arm with a lot more freedom. It still hurt, but it was bearable.

Pavel had trouble getting through the potion, taking frequent breaks to stop himself from heaving. "By the hells, this is _putrid!_"

"You'll get used to it" Shadik said, standing up and dusting himself off with a quick brush. Making a final check, he turned to Pavel to do the same.

"Ready" Pavel announced, although he still wore a sour expression. Taking a tentative step, he found great relief when the pain had dampened considerably. "Despite its taste, this stuff works miracles."

"Potions are a life saver all right. While not enough to save you from a mortal wound, it can tip the favour if it's fifty-fifty." He paused; aware he was giving a lesson again like a kind of instructor. "It also has anti-inflammatory and anti-bacterial agents that will help the healing process. Never leave without a few readily accessible."

Pavel, who seemed to treat every word coming from Shadik a gospel from god, nodded solemnly. With nothing more to say, they breached the last wooden door of the academy.

The sounds of battle rushed towards them as they entered the large stables. A horde of goblins were running rampart within the barn, and further behind them was an older greying man and a younger half elf, both of them equipped with long crossbows.

"I must escape!" he heard a shrill voice call. Towards a stack of hay near one of the large storage containers to the side was a blonde dryad, her face a mask of shock horror. Goblins approached her and she wailed, her hands moving quickly to cast a spell. The next moment she was gone, but that was all Shadik registered before he entered the fray. He, Pavel and the two unknown men made quick work of the goblin horde, laying waste to them with merciless precision and quickness. Yet it was too late. The creatures they had sought so hard to protect had escaped their clutches, fleeing into the city.

"We came to late... the creatures are lost, the academy students slain... No! How could this happen!" The pallid half elf broke down, his eyes a desolate under his well groomed hair.

A gruff voice from the old man beside him replied; "All is lost Fenthick. The nymph has fled; the Yuan-ti and other creatures have escaped into the streets of the city." His voice, harsh and seemingly full of contempt, lowered a little. "And where was Aribeth in all of this?" The soft quality of his voice seemed to amplify his distain.

"I'm her stand in" Shadik injected calmly. The elder man, his red and grey hide armour a hallmark among the Helmites (a group of famous clerics from Helm's Hold to south of Neverwinter) wheeled towards Shadik, his eyes large and unbelieving.

"You are a student she sent? Did Aribeth really think someone like this could defend the Waterdhavian creatures?" he turned back to the half elf called Fenthick in desperation. "She should have come herself! Is she really so blind Fenthick?"

"Desther" Fenthick said, and although his voice was controlled, it had a note of strong warning within it. "I will have you speak no more ill of Lady Aribeth. She was only doing what she thought was right."

"Bah" the Helmite spat. "I know of the feelings you two share together. Yet your misled blind faith changes nothing, it was a mistake to house the creatures here."

The half elf looked ready to dispute the fact further, but before he could the Helmite turned heel and moved towards the large doors at the end of the stable. "I will leave you and Aribeth to clean up this mess Fenthick. I must go and make arrangements to recover the cure Aribeth so carelessly lost."

Shadik turned to the elf called Fenthick, arching an eyebrow. The elf shook his head, sighing dishearteningly.

"You must forgive Desther" the elf spoke softly. "The strain of the plague weighs heavily on the Helmites, who do all they can to treat the afflicted." His face, boyish and well kept, had radiance despite his dampened demeanour. If true, it was easy to see why Aribeth would choose him as a love interest. "Desther is their leader, who has worked long and hard to ease the suffering as best he can. This latest setback has... upset him greatly. He paused again before forcing a wan smile.

"I'm Fenthick Moss by the way, priest of Tyr and companion to lady Aribeth.

_Companion eh? _Shadik found himself wondering. He pushed the thought away as soon as it had come, it was irrelevant, what they shared was of no business to him.

"Shadik Raines."

His grin widened a fraction. "Aribeth has spoken a lot about you; she has high hopes for you."

"What happened here?" Shadik asked. "I'm guessing the creatures I saw upon entry were the ones we were trying to protect?"

"Desther and I arrived here with reinforcements shortly after the attack began. By then it... was already too late." He gave another sigh. "We thought we had it well hidden... In any event, we met up with Aribeth in the south assembly hall, fighting off a small army of masked assailants. She told us to go ahead to catch up with one of her students she sent. And here we are."

"Apologies, I'd have been quicker if I had known my way to the creatures..."

Fenthick waved it off with a quick flick of his hand. "Nay, it is no one's fault but perhaps lady misfortune. You have done well where many would have been killed. But in any event, we have to do all we can to retrieve the lost creatures. None of them as far as we can tell were killed, so they've fled into the city somewhere. There is still hope."

Fenthick turned to Shadik, his posture straight and tone formal."You seem by all rights a very capable fighter Shadik, even those who have had the privilege of instructing you have said as such. It is someone like you we will need request the help of if we're to have any chance at getting back the Waterdhavian creatures."

Shadik eyed him a little mistrustfully. "What kind of roll do role do you have in mind?" His voice was blatantly hesitant, as is his nature when involving something of great responsibility.

"That I cannot say" Fenthick returned evenly. "That is for Lady Aribeth to decide. She has requested a personal meeting with you in the in the Halls of Justice in the coming week.

_A request? _Shadik laughed inwardly. _You and I both know this is a 'request' I cannot decline. _

"Very well, I'll meet with her as soon as I can." His right shoulder throbbed more noticeably now that the surge of battle had left him. _After I bathe and a have an ale or two of course._

Fenthick offered a smile. "Thank you Shadik. Aribeth will have more information for you so you won't be kept so much in the dark." He paused. "Although how much light I'm not sure, we'll all in the dark here."

Shadik nodded, and was ready to bid the elf farewell before a he had a final question to ask. "What of the academy instructors? Were there any survivors?"

Fenthick's smile faded. "Very few... most of them were killed unfortunately."

Shadik felt his mood darken further. _Olgerd... _"Then I'll meet Lady Aribeth within the week then. Is there anything else?"

A brief smile flickered on the pale half-elf's lips. "Do you need...directions?"

It took Shadik a moment to register Fenthick was making a jest in accordance to his earlier statement of having to go through each room of the academy to find the creatures. He returned the smile with a thin one of his own. "I think I'll be fine. It's within the city's temple, correct?"

Fenthick nodded. "Well then, until we meet again Shadik, take care, and well met." He then followed the direction the Helmite had taken earlier, pushing open the large doors and entering the city streets.

Shadik turned to see Pavel had waited behind him patently. He was trembling a little, his eyes wet with fresh tears.

"Sounds like quite the honour" Pavel managed with a smile. "We knew you were special."

"For someone who's never been in battle... you did rather well" Shadik replied. "You have done well to avenge your brother's unfortunate passing. He would be proud."

The mention of his brother's name sent a new wave of anguish throughout Pavel, yet it was mixed with appreciation for the kind words. "Thank you Shadik. If not for you, I doubt I'd have made it out a life, I owe you it and a lot more."

"Then you may have a chance to repay that debt. Meet me in the Halls of Justice. I have a feeling this is going to be no easy task, and I'll likely need some help."

Pavel looked stupefied at the request. "But... wouldn't you be better seeking out a trained mercenary or adventurer? I'm just a recruit; I hardly see how I could be of any help."

"I don't trust mercenaries, and yes you're new, however you do have some potential." Shadik's mind flashed back to the battles they encountered in the academy. "This is your chance to be a hero or whatever it is you wish to be."

"I'm... no hero. Heck, all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and hide. Those aren't the thoughts of a hero."

"Wrong. That's exactly what makes a hero, acknowledging the fear, yet choosing not to give into it." There was a pause, Pavel seemingly at a loss for words.

"It's just a request; if you really feel you're not up to it I'd not begrudge you. I'll be presenting myself to the lady tomorrow at midday, after I gather supplies and give myself a rest. If you want to accompany me, be there."

"Accompany?" Pavel asked. "You know what task Lady Aribeth will set?"

Shadik shook his head. "Not for sure, however if I had to guess, especially the way that elf Fenthick went about it... I'd say it will involve recapturing the Waterdhavian creatures. It'll be dangerous whatever it is, of that I have no doubt. So think about it for a while, and I you wish to, meet me in front of the Halls of Justice tomorrow at noon." With that, Shadik said no more, waltzing out of the barn as Desther and Fenthick had previously, and lost himself in the chaos that had gripped the city streets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Outbreak in the Peninsula District**

'_In one brutal attack the promise of those at the academy had been all but snuffed out. Hope disappeared with the Waterdhavian creatures, and the weight of the terrible sickness pressed down on the city once more.'_

'_Even more chilling, the whispered rumours of enemies seeking to destroy Neverwinter from within had proved true, although the identity of those responsible for the slaughter was yet unknown.'_

'_Still, a flicker of hope yet remained, for not all had died in the attack. From the bloody carnage at the academy a survivor had stepped forward, a champion to carry the torch in the darkest hour...'_

* * *

Shadik stepped into the dim light Halls of Justice, his steps on the stone floor initially hesitant.

_By the gods, it feels like an age since I've stepped into a temple. _Shaking the wave of nostalgia, Shadik stepped forward, the moans of those afflicted with the disease piercing his ears like a high note. Within the large room rested rows of afflicted people of all races, laying in makeshift bedrolls spread between the room's large pillars while the temple priests did all they could to alleviate the pain. It appeared to help little however, most moved restlessly, their eyes bloodshot and glazed, their body's withering as the Wailing Death gripped them mercilessly. A shudder ran down Shadik's spine. _I pray I never have to go through something like that. _

"Shadik!" a voice called, bringing him back to reality. Shadik turned his gaze away from one of the unlucky afflicted human and turned to Fenthick, Desther trailing behind him like a shadow, scowling unhappily.

"You were quick to answer the summons" He said with a thin smile. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you...although as your record shows, you're no stranger to temples."

"That's... a part of my life I'd rather not discuss" Shadik replied flatly.

"This is a mistake Fenthick!" Desther's tone was still brusque, on the verge of offensive. Shadik stared at the Helmite with narrow eyes. "We know nothing about this whelp. How can you so blindly trust him, given that it was obvious we were betrayed from within?"

Fenthick turned to him shocked. "Desther, please. He has shown great promise within his training at the academy, and even managed to help repel the attack. It's very rare that a recruit with only a few days worth of training can show so much promise."

Shadik listened to the two bicker among themselves with hidden amusement. "If we are to have any hope in finding a cure, we'll need someone like Shadik under the banner of Neverwinter."

"And I say we should put our faith in my Helmite brethren, rather than some unproven boy."

To the last comment, Shadik raised a thin eyebrow. "Unproven you say? I seem to remember it as me saving you from getting slaughtered like the rest of the academy."

Desther growled. "What's important is the creatures are lost, and so is the cure." He turned to Fenthick. "If you wish to put faith in a whelp such as this, so be it. I on the other hand, will turn to those who have proven themselves both trustworthy and reliable." With that, the old Helmite strode off to another part of the room.

Fenthick sighed. "I'm sorry for his attitude, but you must forgive him. His is a great man, and has been doing all he can to rid the Wailing Death. The attack on the academy as well as the loss of the creatures weighs heavily on hi, as it does on all of us."

"As you say" Shadik replied, not entirely convinced.

"In any event, quarantine has done little to halt its effects. Mountains of burning body stack up feet high on the streets while chaos and unrest run rampart. To make matters worse, since it cannot be purged by any magical means or priest blessing, some are calling it an unnatural afflictions created by something bent on the destruction of Neverwinter."

Despite the fact Desther had apparently left the conversation, he certainly continued to monitor it. "It will be made worse once people realize the creatures were lost due to Aribeth's lack of faith."

"I will not have you question my lady anymore than I'd have you question her faith Desther. What happened was unfortunate, but she is not to blame." Fenthick turned back to me, his face flushed. "How I wish those two could put their differences aside for the time being..." Another sigh. "In any event Shadik, Aribeth is the head of dealing with the plague, as ordered by Lord Nasher himself. You are to report to her in the next room and she will brief you on what you must do."

"Very well then." Glancing around the room and finding no sign of Pavel, Shadik pushed aside the metal door and entered the temple's main chamber. Like most temples, it was a room filled with various monuments and statues, most dedicated to Tyr. The middle of the room had a kind of large arching square stone altar where the head priest knelt and prayed. To the side of the elevated platform, near the large support beams stood Aribeth, her features bleak and downcast. She spotted the half elven graduate at once, her features turning into a bright smile.

"Welcome to you Shadik." Her voice, while still holding the same almost melodic tune, held a deep strain. "I regret we could not meet under less dire circumstances."

"Indeed My lady." Aribeth let out a girlish laugh. "Please, we are equal now, all soldiers under the same banner. Let me simply be Aribeth to you."

"As you wish Aribeth" Shadik returned with a half smile.

"Also allow me to thank you properly in aiding us within the academy. Where many fell, you stood, a shining light amongst the darkness."

"You flatter me lady. I only did what I had to." Another one of Aribeth's warm smiles shone out.

"And modest to boot. All the ingredients for a worthy champion." Shadik didn't like where this was going.

"As such, I would ask for your assistance once more Shadik. We have rumours that while the Waterdhavian creatures have escaped; they are still within the city. I would like you to help me in recovering them."

The sound of the door behind them opening broke the conversation, both of them turning towards the distraction. There, still in his blue militia uniform, Pavel stood, his expression sheepish at the sudden attention.

"Ah, sorry about the intrusion." He rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture. Aribeth watched him with a look of surprise.

"Don't worry, he's with me" Shadik said, signalling for Pavel to join them.

"My lady!" Pavel breathed as though he was talking to a god. He bent to one knee and bowed. "I am honoured to be in your presence. I am Pavel Mchamish, please allow me to aid you in any way I can."

"He was a recruit at the academy who helped me fight my way to the stables. I asked him to assist me, since I guessed my task would not be an easy one."

Aribeth, to her credit handled the sudden intrusion well. She looked at Pavel with amusement.

"We are well met Pavel, may you go with Tyr's blessing."

"Thank you lady" he muttered, still on one knee. Shadik grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him up.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Shadik pressed. "You wish me to recover the creatures, correct?"

Aribeth gave the affirmative.

"Then before we continue I'd like you to fill me in on what you can."

"Of course Shadik, I'll answer any questions as best I can."

The next good portion of an hour was spent talking about the plague, how it had come about, how no magic's or healing could halt its deathly touch and how the cure was found. Someone in Shadik's old home city, Waterdeep, a mage by the alias of 'Blackstaff' had found that four creatures, an Intellect Devourer, Yuan-ti, Dryad and Cockatrice, that had the necessary regents that could be combined into a cure. The creatures were gathered in Waterdeep and sent to Neverwinter under supposed great secrecy.

"So it's likely the academy was betrayed from within?" Shadik added. Aribeth's features turned grim.

"It's not a pleasant thought, but not a dismissible one as Desther so kindly reminds me." Shadik could detect the bitter note upon acknowledging the Helmite. Apparently the feeling of aversion goes both ways. "Which brings me to your second task Shadik. If at all possible, you are to try and bring to light who was behind the attack. Any information or evidence you gather in that regard should go to Fenthick, he is set to oversee that part of the mission."

"But isn't it obvious it's Luskan?" Pavel inquired, who had remained respectfully quiet until now.

"It is no secret that Luskan and Neverwinter are on no good terms; however the ramifications of such an attack would be a war." Aribeth shook her head. "We've seen enough bloodshed for now, so unless we come across irrefutable evidence that that is the case, we cannot simply assume."

"Then do you have any ideas where these creatures have fled to?" Shadik wondered, hoping he'd escape an ambiguous answer.

"We don't know exactly, however I have reports about recent strange activities within the prison in the Peninsula District. Given that it is around the time the creatures escaped into the streets, it's possible that one of the creatures could be the cause. Make no mistake; the Intellect Devourer and Yuan-ti in particular are malevolent creatures by nature and could be cause of the recent outbreak within the prison.

_A prison outbreak? Brilliant... _"As you say Aribeth."

"Happy to serve my lady" Pavel seconded with a salute.

"I thank the both of you greatly for this. It goes without saying, but the fate of Neverwinter rests upon your shoulders." One of the afflicted next-door wailed loudly, filling the room with am momentary silence. She grimaced, then turned, her mask of spirit and resolve put aside momentarily. What replaced it was one of faint hope and desperation "Please make haste. Those who suffer need a cure, and the toll is growing by each passing second."

"I can't promise I'll succeed, but I'll do what I can" Shadik promised reluctantly. _I can't stand that look, don't put that kind of faith in me _His mind wished. "Is there anything else?"

"One last thing." Aribeth moved towards the raised platform, grabbed something from the head priest then moved back towards Shadik and Pavel. "Take this. It's a Stone of Recall, a magical rock that can transport you back to this temple. It has limited used at any given time, however should you uncover anything do not hesitate to use it to bring you back here." _Yet she didn't advise to use it if I were in danger, only if I had found something _Shadik thought without much malice. Shadik took the stone, which was roughly half the size of his hand. It looked like a kind of oversized capsule, one half a grey-black the other a grey-white. He placed it in his satchel.

"The final thing I'd ask the two of you is that you keep the matter discreet. We have enough problems for the public to deal with, the last thing we need is for more panic over the lost creatures. With that however I'll give you this note. It grants you the same access it would a local guard, should you have any trouble."

"Very well, it is as you say" Shadik replied once more as he accepted the paper, his tone soft, but devoid of any real emotion.

"Then may Tyr guide your steps my friend. I pray upon your return and some good news along with it."

* * *

"You didn't seem entirely comfortable in there" Pavel said as they pushed the main temple doors aside and moved into the city core. People of all types either huddled around groups, while others ran around frantically. Some prayed, others spoke of doom, and others simply wondered in a kind of non believing daze.

"I wasn't" Shadik replied calmly.

"But we get to serve Neverwinter... this is the best honour we could hope for" Pavel pressed, his earlier reservations apparently disappearing over the day passed, replacing it with species of hopeful excitement.

"Perhaps to you. I, however, was more drafted into this than by any kind of choice." The half-elf shrugged as he was approached by a young troubled female. Her oversized bloused swept behind her as she ran, stopping a few inches in front of Shadik.

"Please... help" she barely managed as the woman hunched over, hands on knees, drawing quick, long breaths. "Peninsula...district...needs help... escaped prisoners..."

"Take the time to catch your breath, and then tell us" Shadik advised coolly. She took a few moments to compose herself, running a distracted hand through her red hair. "You're with the local militia aren't you?" she was looking more at Pavel than Shadik. "Please, the Peninsula District... my home, is in ruins. The guards can barely hold the gate secure as the prisoners run amuck, killing and pillaging everything!" she became hysterical, her eyes watering with tears. "Guards are missing, people on the streets slaughtered... please, can you help the guards restore order? It is still our home."

Shadik glanced away. "We'll do what we can. In the meantime, find somewhere safe to lay low."

"Oh thank god!" she beamed, fresh tears rolling down her face. "In the midst of the plague, we are largely forgotten. I thank you kindly sir, there's nothing worse than not having a home to go to." She did a brief curtsy. "The district's entrance is on the southwest corner of the city core, past the mercantile and Moonstone Mask. Guards are posted there, but they should let you through."

Shadik nodded. "We'll do what we can. In the meantime, take shelter somewhere safe." She thanked the two of them a final time before she hurried off into the crowd.

"Well" Pavel said, grinning. "It appears you're not totally apathetic after all."

Shadik shrugged. "Don't mistake me. I said that to alleviate her worries. If we happen to deal with the outbreak while we search for the Waterdhavian creatures then fine, however I'm not going out of my way to solve a problem that is up to the local militia. The creatures are our most important task, all else is periphery, remember that."

Shadik began in the direction of the district, cutting through the various houses and stores as he went. The Jewel of the North was truly a sight to behold. The city core, or heart of the city, was where the imposing Castle Neverwinter stood, a dominant edifice that loomed on the northern part of the core, adjacent to the temple that resided just south east of it. A blacksmith to the south near the Beggars Nest, the infamous Moonstone Mask, a classy brothel and main attraction beside the castle and temple resided near the Peninsula District to the Southwest were few of the noteworthy attractions. The last significant building outside the various smaller trades and market stalls was the Trade of Blades Tavern, which invited mostly drunks and mercenaries who would do just about anything given the right amount of coin.

Migrants of people begging and calling doom littered the streets, creating a state of confusion and panic. Yet there were those, much like the prisoners, who would capitalise on such chaos, and use it to their advantage. They would have to be very careful who they trusted in this matter.

They passed a giant tree that spanned into the sky like a tower, its trunk as thick as some of the smaller merchant stores. Its braches spread like thick tendrils, providing a kind of rural shelter. It attracted many elves and nymphs who spent their days enjoying the only break of urban civilization. Shadik spotted it, walked up to it and touched the bark on the trunk, his eyes closed and head down. Pavel heard him mutterer a few elvish words before he pushed himself away from the trunk and back down towards the Peninsula District entrance.

"What was that about?" Pavel asked.

"An old good luck charm if you will. My mother... who learned it from my father, who was elvish, taught it to me as a way of trying to bring good luck upon oneself from the god of nature, Rillifane Rallathil."

Pavel laughed. "I didn't think you were the supposititious type."

"I'm not. But some habits die hard. In any event it doesn't really matter. Are you sure you want to accompany me, now that you know what we're in store for?"

Pavel stopped walking a moment and looked into the Smokey sky which obscured the midday sun. "Yeah I am. I may be weak, but even if I can make a small difference, I'll have fulfilled more than I ever thought I could."

_Ha... admirable, but still naive... _

"Very well then Pavel" Shadik agreed. They breasted the large iron gates that led into the Prison District, the two guards stationed in front keeping it barred from their side.

"Hail good sirs" the younger guard greeted, his face heavy and exhausted. "The Wailing Death has taken quite a toll past these gates. As such, Lady Aribeth has restricted the area to civilians."

"I have important and necessary business, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Shadik said flatly.

"Unless you can provide the necessary clearance documents, we cannot allow you entry." Shadik nodded and fetched the small parchment within his small waist bag, showing it to the inspecting officer. He took it and gave it a quick read, nodding every few seconds."

"Alright it seems your all clear. Be careful in there, prisoners are running loose and are likely to attack on sight..." he turned to Pavel. "Especially if they see you in that uniform." Pavel gulped but said nothing.

"We are capable of looking after ourselves" Shadik assured coolly. The guard gave the okay and unlocked the gates.

"Be careful out there you hear? The death count is high enough as it is."

On the other side they were met with the unmistakable sound of a melee. Guards shouted out as they battled off waves of deranged prison men on the ramp ahead. Typical formation, brawlers out the front, archers behind. The prisoners, wearing nothing more than tattered remains of what once may have been good bits of clothing, showed no fear or pause, even as their comrade died around them.

"By gods, it's a warzone out here" Pavel murmured uneasily. Barricades in the form of broken wagons and crates were set up to put some small distance before the ramp leading to the centre of the district. The soldiers, rushing to dispatch any new prisoners seeking to escape, were covered in sweat, cuts and plenty or bruises, indicating they had been fighting for a prolonged period of time.

Scouting the immediate area, Shadik identified what he thought to be the leading officer on site. His bulky frame matched by a long, thick beared moved rather quickly despite the size, running around to issue orders and help with the defence.

"If you're here to wonder the Peninsula, be careful. As you can see, a prison outbreak has occurred, so essentially they run the streets." His tone was heavy, strained by the endless fighting.

"I'm well aware. However I'm here on some rather important business, and as such I could use your-"

"Sorry, but I don't have time while we're under siege" the sergeant said as he dashed towards the top of the ramp. A swarm of prisoners pressed against the solders defence, most of the convicted probably waiting for the gallows or worse. Their desperation, as well as their lack of care for their own well being seemed to mirror that notion.

"Let's help clear the front lines" Shadik suggested, drawing his sword and moving to the top of the ramp that led deeper into the town. There was no other way around the fortified rampart, only a thick stone wall and a bed of water leading into the sea.

Shadik pushed aside one of the militia to get close enough to the front line, his sword striking lancing one of the prisoners like a spear. The razor edge pierced their non-protected body's with little problem. Other convicts jumped down from atop the spanning walls, falling down and rushing towards the archers in the rear.

"Pavel, intercept them!" Shadik called. Pavel, who waited at the base of the ramp, moved towards the left of the ramp to flank the rushing criminals. The captain hollered an order to defend the archers, but Shadik was already off, his feet carrying him effortlessly as he caught up to Pavel.

Pavel cried out and swung blindly as one of the three prisoners swung a large wooden club. It bounced off the club, the force pushing the bludgeon out of the prisoner's hand. Yet it fazed him little, his eyes wide and chaotic as he lunged forward with outstretched, painted hands. Pavel back off, stepping backwards hesitantly, but it was hesitation enough for the convict to get a hold of Pavel and wrestle him to the ground, where his weapon would be useless.

Shadik tried to aid his comrade, but the other two prisoners waylaid him, their faces a crazed snarl, showing no fear or remorse. Behind them more spilled free, the militia's formation crumbling quickly as the criminals brawled anything in sight. The first of two rushed Shadik, a long piece of wood carved into what resembled a quarterstaff spinning frantically in the prisoner's jittery hands. Shadik lashed out, his sword cutting through the thick wood and carving across his chest. He fell with a shrill, and Shadik engaged the second one, who appeared to have no weapon at all. It was a deceiving appearance of course; the grizzly convict pulled a dagger from his rope-tied waistband and lashed out with a quick jab. Shadik had expected something shady, and prepared accordingly as he saw his hands disappear south to retrieve the weapon. Calculating the point of the attack, the half elf was able to evade nimbly to the right, bringing Arìnes up to cleave off his outstretched hand. The prisoner was given little time to suffer, seconds later he felt the same silver plunge into his chest, where he would writhe for a few more seconds, then fell silent as the blade withdrew as easily as it had entered.

Meanwhile Pavel had entered a fist melee with the prisoner. His face, taken a few knuckle shots, was busted and bruised, yet Pavel had managed to somehow knock his foe to the ground with a desperate lung. Dazed and disoriented, the escaped prisoner simple rolled onto his back. Pavel looked at the fallen enemy, eyes burning, yet when Shadik had called to deliver the finishing blow, Pavel hesitated. He picked up flail, but never attempted to lift it or use it. He tranced, his eyes stuck on the weakened prisoner as he tried to get to his feet.

Pavel napped back to reality when a silver gleam stabbed through the rising prisoner's neck, severing a vital vein and vertebrae, killing him almost instantly. Pavel shook with horror as he watched him die in what felt like hours as opposed to the actual few moments it took.

And then Shadik was gone, lost amongst the scuffle of soldiers as they re-establish a firm defence. No hesitation, no tears, no second thought. Shadik ended a life as naturally as he breathed, and the reality of how brutal murder and adventuring intertwine so heavily scared him. Nothing like the legends of old or the songs bards sing in pubs, they we doing what the prisoners likely got jailed in the first place for. The only difference was the reason and what side they stood for.

No more of the prisoner's captives tried to breach the gate into the city core. The ones left were cut down quickly once order had been restored.

"Thanks for your help. While I have some good men, a lot of them are only recruits or town citizens taking up a cause to help the district. They're not used to such slaughter."

The captain turned to scream more orders.

"I need to know what you know about the situation here" Shadik pressed, sliding Arìnes back into its sheath.

"It's a grim one." The captain admitted sombrely. "Apparently the prison's head jailor Alaefen set them free." He rubbed his beard in exasperation. "I knew the captain, he was a good man who ran a tight ship, it makes no sense that he'd release the prisoners and create such madness."

"Where is the prison?"

"That'd be southwest of here up the hill. The front gates locked though, so if you're crazy enough to try and venture inside, you'll have to find another way."

Shadik nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your help." He turned towards Pavel, who still crouched over the dead prisoner's body.

"What's wrong?" Shadik asked, looking towards the direction of the prison. The higher ground level made it impossible to spot the prison from his view, but he could see a red taint in the sky, along with the circle of birds and other scavengers that would feat upon the dead. _There has been much blood spilled... and much more to spill it seems_

"I couldn't do it" Pavel finally breathed, his tone disquietingly numb. "I couldn't take his life."

"You had no problems killing goblins" Shadik replied. "Just treat it as the same thing. C'mon, we don't have time to get sentimental, there'll be more killing yet I'd wager."

As he turned to walk the ramp, Pavel muttered from behind him "But I've never actually killed a person before. They may have been criminals, but they're still people simply trying to escape the chaos."

"If you haven't got the stomach for this kid, then you better turn back now. Because one thing's for certain: They aren't going to have any trouble killing you. It's kill or be killed, there's no room in this sort of work for remorse or mercy." He turned to Pavel, his hard eyes softening a fraction. "This is the nitty gritty truth of adventuring. It's only for those who don't care about their own lives or the people around them. Just like a burning fire"

Pavel didn't say anything but stood up and looked forward.

"You sure?" Shadik asked.

"Yeah. I'll manage" Pavel replied, his throat raspy.

_I hope so, because if not, it'll be the death of you._

They ventured inwards, trying their best to keep to the shadows and avoid any unnecessary attention. The Prisoners patrolled the peninsula like guards, on the lookout for anything to kill or plunder, their thirst for anarchy etched in the damaged or destroyed surroundings. Houses and small merchant stores were burned, damaged or vandalized, the blood of the innocence flowing on the streets like rain water. Some were simply left on the ground to bleed out and rot, others were more artistically displayed, impaled on large pikes or hanging charred from a rope, just to name couple. Pavel's face turned paler and paler as he witnessed the aftermath of the brutal killings, his eyes seemingly unable to take in the travesty in front of him.

Despite their best efforts of course, they weren't able to stay hidden all of the time. On three occasions they were spotted by patrolling convicts, and they attacked immediately, making escape inevitable.

"Kill them quickly before they alert others" Shadik said when they were spotted for the first time by four prisoners. Two rushed Shadik before he could draw his sword, pushing him up against one of the nearby stone wall, a blacksmith as it turned out to be. One hand wrapped around the left hand going for his sword, two others grabbed around his other arm and one pressed against his chest. The two prisoners pushed him hard against the wall, and Shadik felt a rain of blows from their hands and legs belt him in the abdomen. They secured his arms, leaving him defenceless momentarily, but when one of the two convicts relented, pushing back to grab a small knife, Shadik took advantage, flailing a leg out into a swift quick as one of them came in for the kill shot. It collided with his nose, snapping it and dropping the prisoner to the ground.

Pavel meanwhile had two of his own armed prisoners to contend with. They circled him from both sides, smiling while they insulted him. One with a club charged, and Pavel swung his flail widely. The spiked ball attached to a thick chain smashed against the side of the prisoner's unprotected head, crushing it viciously. Pavel had little time to register his first kill, the second prisoners, a large bulky half-orc, reaching out for him with massive hands. Pavel swung again, instinctively as he had a few seconds ago, all thoughts about mercy and compassion replaced by a burning desire to stay alive. The swing connected with the orcs broad chest, beads of blood splashing onto Pavel's face and armour as his foe dropped to the ground. Pavel watched him horrified as he slowly died.

"It's you or them" Shadik's voice told from behind Pavel. The half-elf had dispatched his opponents without trouble. "When you look at it like that, you'll be surprised how someone usually passive can suddenly turn into a would-be warrior."

Pavel wiped the splatters of red off his face, his body trembling. "It's a horrible feeling..." Pavel voiced weakly. "The only way I could do it was pretending they weren't actually people."

More shouted voices called from around them. "We gotta get back to the shadows." Small flickers of torch light began to illuminate the other side of the blacksmith. "Quickly, others are coming."

They couldn't make a direct route to the prison without alerting most of the felons in the area. The prison, in the middle of the district, was surrounded by arcing houses and stores that fanned out like a perpetual circle. To avoid most of the prisoners, they had to move their way around the circumference slowly, pushing inwards where they could find gaps and spaces to do so without being found. Large buildings and houses for the most part provided the necessary cover, and when that failed they had various overturned wagons and wooden makeshift barriers to cloak their presence.

"There" Pavel said as they pushed against one of large houses within the central residence area of the peninsula. A broken water fountain filled with murky water preceded them as they glanced towards the prison entrance. A large fortified wall ran around the prison, perhaps for extra security Shadik supposed, but only remnants of what once might have been a gate were scattered across the entrance, obviously blown apart in the mayhem. Within that the large double barred wooden doors of the prison could be seen, as well as a small burning pit of piled deceased just outside it that smelled acrid and off.

"The captain back at the entrance said it was locked" Shadik whispered as they pressed against what they hoped to be the safe side of the wrecked building. Prisoners moved about in front of them, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"What do we do?" Pavel asked nervously. "Bash it down?" He tried to smile to show it was a joke, but didn't make much success of it. The sounds of more conflict erupted behind them, causing Pavel to jump despite himself. The end of his flail, dangling precariously in his left hand, struck something hard on the building. It sounded like metal as the sound reverberated around them like a soft gong. Three moving prisoners around the front gates turned toward the house they were hiding beside and began to move towards it.

"Shit, I didn't mean to-"

"Nothing that can be done now. There's only three, so we'll have to waste them quickly then push on before others are alerted." It was over quickly, Shadik able to set up a suitable ambush from the shadows, where he and Pavel were able to cut the three convicts down before they had a chance to understand what was going on.

"Alright, let's rush the gates" Shadik decided after falling the last enemy.

"But... how?" Pavel asked, looking around anxiously for more inmates.

Shadik gave a ghost of a smile. "By doing what you suggested before: Bashing it down."

Pavel tried to explain he was only making light of the situation, but Shadik was once more off, moving low and quick towards the front of the gate. It still caught the attention of the few marauding criminals still hang about of course, but once more Shadik showed no problems meeting them in combat.

Pavel followed behind, breathing heavily, the weight of his strong armour becoming cumbersome. He barrelled into some incoming enemies of his own, trying to push away the overbearing remorse that threatened to consume him with each prisoner he killed.

When no more enemies engaged them, the two of them moved to try and see if they could break down the gates to the prison. Given its rather tattered condition, he thought there had already been numerous attempts before.

"Alright, alright, that'll be enough!" a voice boomed. Shadik turned, seeing a group of prisoners herded by a more distinguished looking human male. His bald head seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun that waned behind the horizon. Unlike the other inmates however he was well equipped, a large bastard sword rested over his shoulders, while his body torso was covered by a thick breast plate of hard steel. His eyes, while still deranged, held a deeper intelligence and appeared capable of more than mindless slaughter.

He had a group of three behind him, following him like a pack of sheep as what Shadik assumed to be the gang leader moved towards them.

"So ye be the one cuttin' down me cellmates" the gang leader started, a wicked smile that seemed to resemble more a snarl spread across his cracked and infected lips. "I'm glad that I could meet ye before I give you a little bit o' taste of hell." Cracks and sores appeared on his face and arms. He as infected with something Shadik thought, but whether it was the Wailing Death or some other ailment he didn't know.

Shadik moved towards him, eyeing him flatly. "Since it would appear a conflict is inevitable, I don't suppose you could tell me of a key to get inside the prison?" he turned towards it. "You see, I was planning on bashing it down, but looking at it up close, I don't think that'll be possible."

The gang leader also gazed at the huge doors that led into the prison he had been captive of for so long. "Aye, it be a strong door indeed. No weapon will destroy it; we've tried that many a time."

_What on earth is going on? _Pavel wondered. _They're about to kill each other, yet they're talking as if they've been comrades all along._

"However" the sickened man continued. "I have this." From within a pocket of his tattered pants, he pulled a small silver key. "You're welcome to try n' take it from me if you can" he invited, his mouth set in a sneer. "I just so happen to like it when they fight that extra bit more."

Shadik nodded as the gang leader readied himself, his companions moving around him to circle.

"Alright Pavel, you try and keep his minions occupied, I'll take the leader."

And then Shadik was dashing towards the prison leader, Arìnes drawn and waiting to taste human flesh once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast.**

Shadik bolted towards the bald gang leader, hoping to use his speed to catch him off guard. Two other prisoners stepped in from behind the leader in an attempt to intercept Shadik, but he was able to move his body away from the incoming clubs and daggers. Sight set solely on the diseased criminal, Shadik stabbed his blade forward in a vicious lunge intending to fall his foe with a single swing.

Despite the fact the man looked weak from disease or perhaps poison, he didn't show it in his fluid parry, the large sword driving Arìnes away, leaving Shadik momentarily exposed. The bald convict pushed forward with impressive speeds, slashing the blade horizontally towards Shadik's lower mid-section. Shadik managed to step backwards and avoid the would-be fatal blow, but the edge still sliced him like a knife, cutting just above his waist. The light armour before it may as well have been paper, the leather tearing easily before the force of the blade. The wound was shallow, but blood began to seep down his front and leg, splashing silently on the ground.

The gang leader's eyes sparkled at the sight of crimson, his tongue running across his plagued lips in unconscious anticipation. "Ye'll have to do better than that cully."

Movement exploded behind him as one of the leader's minions lashed out with a club. Shadik rolled backwards, pain searing across his stomach at the sudden movement.

"Pavel, keep them off me!" Shadik barked in exasperation. Pavel, who had been pre-occupied, finished off the prisoner he was battling, ran towards the remaining two who circled along with the gang leader around Shadik.

"You two kill the other one, I want the elf" the leader growled. He pressed forward, heaving the mighty blade with incredible strength. The force of the blow, despite being blocked by Arìnes, sent him sprawling to the floor. The wound aggravated further, blood flowing more freely now. Yet the leader showed no signs of slowing down, laughing while he tried to skewer his downed opponent like a person would a roach or mouse.

Rolling, Shadik managed to avoid most of the killing blows, yet getting to his feet during the offensive barrage was somewhat problematic. Factor the wounded abdomen that sent stabs of intense pain every time he made a quick movement, it was a battle Shadik was quickly losing.

"Hold still ya rodent!" the bald man taunted, still trying to lance Shadik while he scurried around on the ground. Sensing an opening as the leader attempted to stab once more, Shadik extended his right leg in a quick sweep, knocking the leader off his feet and straight onto his back.

There was a moment where the leader simply laid there, dazed a few seconds, but Shadik's irritated gash prevented him from taking the full advantage he otherwise could. Raising slowly, one hand around his wounded lower body, Shadik attempted to mount the criminal and deliver the coup de grace.

"Jarryn!" one of the leader's cellmates called from behind him. It proved costly distractive, Shadik half tuned to gleam the prisoners battling Pavel, giving the gang leader a moment to regain his bearings. A gloved fist shot out and struck Shadik in the side of the head, knocking him off Jarryn and onto the rocky floor.

Pavel meanwhile had his own troubles fending off the two remaining criminals. They were careful, apparently happy to simply make sure he cannot interfere with the fight between Shadik and the leader. The pushed him backwards, taking the offensive only when Pavel dew too close. Realising they were likely doing so to keep themselves on standby, ready to support their leader should he need it, Pavel pushed forward with renewed vigour.

Back to their feet, Shadik and the gang leader Jarryn traded blows, the steel sparking upon impact. Shadik had adjusted to the larger blade, now able to brace and absorb the brunt of the larger blade crashing against his, but he was fighting on the terms of Jarryn now. Shadik's greatest asset, his lithe mobility, had been just about neutralised and he thought the leader sensed it as well, redoubling his efforts as he drove Shadik towards the prison door where we would be cornered. Not wanting to be a rat caught in a trap, Shadik tried to duck under one of the leader's overhead swings to reposition himself away from the barred door. This appeared to be exactly what Jarryn was waiting for however, and as Shadik shot across under him in hopes of evading a cornering, his head down and body crouched, his bald foe drove his knee into the half-elf's exposed midsection. Shadik saw it coming, although it was too late to avoid. Pain exploded as he toppled to the ground, his vision beginning to dim as his sword fell out of reach.

Shadik heard noises, Pavel he assumed, calling him to get up frantically. Things seemed to move as if they were slowed down, like time itself was slowed down. Moving his head around like still waking from a groggy slumber, the pyre of burning bodies only a few feet behind him caught his attention.

_Fire! Use it! _His mind roared. Moving onto his back and doing all he could to block out the throbbing of his lower body, Shadik a foot press upon his chest, a glint of silver shining in front of his eyes.

"This is the end of the line for you" Jarryn said calmly, his face mask of vile wickedness. "Although before I send you to hell, I'll leave you with a parting gift." The pressure on Shadik's chest intensified as the sword began to move closer to his face.

Then the leader snapped to his side to view a charging Pavel, having done away with the three underlings.

"No, stay back!" Shadik ordered, although it came out a horse croak more than a command. In either light, Pavel appeared not to hear it or ignore it, his jaw set as he engaged the laughing Jarryn.

Not taking his foot off Shadik, the gang leader arced his sword towards Pavel, who whipped out his flail towards Jarryn. To the leader's surprise, the flail coiled around the face of his sword like a serpent, the spiked ball at the end lodging itself around the cross guard. Grabbing with two hands, with the added element of surprise, Pavel was able to reef the sword out of Jarryn's hands. It tumbled across the ground away from him, well out of immediate reach.

"Surrender" Pavel beseeched evenly while he idly swung his flail in what hoped to be an intimidating gesture.

Looking at his lost sword and then at Pavel, Jarryn burst into a grin once more. "Impressive" he acknowledged. He then pulled out a small dagger from his waist and replaced the foot buried in Shadik's chest with a knee, allowing him to crouch down and push the small blade against the half-elf's throat. "But I now have myself a hostage."

Pavel, now at a loss of what to do, could only stare at him, frustrated beyond all measure. Gods, he just managed to take control of the situation, how did it slip away so quickly?

_Because you were hesitant _Pavel heard the voice of Shadik admonish.

Pavel looked at Shadik in hopes to find an answer upon his expression. He found one, his eyes set on the leader as he kept the blade on his wind pipe, ready to cut it if necessary.

"And if yer' thinkin' that ye may get a lucky shot, I'd think twice, cuz unless it's _really _lucky, I'll be taking this here pretty elf with me." Pavel didn't have to look at his crazed eyes to know he wasn't kidding. He probably didn't even care if he died or not. Chuckling for the last time, he eyed Pavel with growing intrigue.

"So what will it be hero?" Jarryn asked flippantly.

Although injured and partially incapacitated, Shadik was far from helpless, as Jarryn would momentarily learn. Seeing a window of opportunity, Shadik used the distraction to spring to life, one hand grabbing the wrist that held the blade to his throat, another grabbing the scruff of collar that protruded out of his breast plate. Pulling as hard as his body would allow, Shadik was able to toss Jarryn off of him, pulling him backwards and as he did so dextrously slipping his feet under him and onto Jarryn's chest to monkey flip him. With a grunt Jarryn hit the gravel hard, only a short distance away from the burning bonfire. Swivelling while on his back so his legs were in front of him, Shadik was able to lash out with a barrage of quick yet hard kicks that sent Jarryn sprawling into the flames.

His agonising cries echoed as his body caught afire. He rolled out of the pit of flame, but already his legs and arms had caught alight. Soon the shirt under his armour would too, and soon after that, his whole body burned while he ran, stumbled and rolled around, his efforts to put out the fire in vain. Then, after a few minutes of listening to him howl, the gang lead fell silent, his body turning black as it became totally enveloped.

"Are you alright?" Pavel asked, crouching down to aid the wounded Shadik.

Shadik fumbled in his satchel for a potion, which he quaffed half of it down with quick, large gulps. Setting the bottle aside, he sat up and removed his armour to examine the extent of the injury.

"Damn it, I underestimated him" Shadik breathed unhappily. Peeling back the white cotton undershirt, Shadik saw a large gash that ran just above his navel. It was rather long, but thankfully not too deep.

Pavel meanwhile glanced around apprehensively. "I don't think this place is safe" he said, gripping his flail tightly. Shadik ignored this and fetched into his waist bag once more, pulling out a small med kid. Within the roll out kit he pulled a needle and some suture.

"It'll only take a few minutes" Shadik promised. "The potion has helped close the wound already; however I'll have to sew it shut to keep it that way." Running a tentative hand across the cut (which earned him another throb), Shadik set about the painful job of bathing then stitching his wound closed.

"Hey, the wound still looks pretty nasty... maybe we should seek some healing" Pavel advised, watching Shadik go about his work. His face contorted with pain as the needle threaded into the sensitive wound.

"It's just a flesh wound; once it's sealed it'll heal quickly with the help of potions" Shadik assured roughly. "Just stay on the lookout for other prisoners."

The ordeal took the better part of ten minutes, which to Pavel seemed to stretched on for eternity. Yet fortunately no other inmates happened upon their location in front of the main gates of the prison.

"That move where you disarmed him with your flail, where'd you learn that?" Shadik asked as he did the finishing touches of his stitching job.

"Nowhere. To be perfectly honest, it was a fluke. It was never my intention to take away his weapon... I was actually aiming for his head" Pavel admitted a little embarrassed. Shadik gave a small chuckle.

"That's just the way things happen sometimes. In any event it managed to save my life it would seem, so it's a good turn of events." Bagging his withdrawn medical supplies, Shadik got to his feet, slowly at first to make sure the stitching was adequate. Testing it out with slow, then quicker movements, he was delighted to find he hadn't lost his medical touch. Pulling out some water and doing all he could to clean the outside of his wound a final time; Shadik drank the remainder of his potion, retrieved his blade and moved towards the charred gang leader.

"What a way to go..." Pavel murmured uneasily. Shadik dropped down and fished around a little until he found a silver gleaming key, untouched by the fire.

"And now we have a way onwards" Shadik said, his voice triumphant. Pavel turned away, the acrid smell of burnt flesh just about strong enough to make him vomit.

"Are you sure you can go on ahead?" Pavel asked, still unsure. Shadik waved it off.

"I'm fine now. Let's just search the area and get the hell out of here."

"I certainly like the let's get out of here part" Pavel agreed, and followed Shadik into the prisons entrance hall.

* * *

The prison's main floor, as Shadik had expected, was it ruins. Pushing past the large doors, they were greeted with the sight of destruction and death. What once may have been a well kept foyer was turned into a blood soaked battleground. Criminals and wardens alike, in some cases mere parts of, were strewn across the once decorated floor, some dismembered by blades, others struck down by bolts and arrows. The furniture, large vases of flora along with stone statues similar to those in the academy were wrecked, some Shadik guessed in the heat of battle; however it appears that wasn't all. Graffiti in the form of what appeared to be blood was written across the walls and framed pictures, most along the lines of '_death to all pigs,' _or something g to that effect. Around them the resonance of battle sounded deeper within the prison.

"This is horrible" Pavel half whispered. "If nothing else they deserve to be sent off properly."

Shadik remained quiet, using his innate insight to gleam what he could about the situation based on what he could see around him. His ears pricked, detecting a great deal of activity deeper into the penitentiary.

Three main doors led further into the jail, two more spanning off beside them in what appeared to be separate rooms. Yet Shadik's sights were set on the door in front of them, two small flags (one broken now and lying on the ground while the other remained in place perched near the top of the wall) with the ever present emblemized eye in the middle. Shadik took this as a sign for their next itinerary.

Pavel watched Shadik and appeared to gather the same information. "We're going straight ahead aren't we?" he asked knowingly.

"Of course" was Shadik's reply. Drawing Arìnes, Shadik pushed the slightly ajar metal door aside and pressed forward with slow, deliberate movements. "Be ready, by the sounds of it most of the criminals are still holed up here."

As it turned out, the first floor of the prison was mapped out like a kind of M or upside down W three corridors spanning forwards in into a large room filled with cells that met at the end. These corridors were not interconnecting however, and the middle corridor bore no cells, simply provided a means to cut through the first floor and straight to the large, circle shaped room at the end that led to the second floor. On the two parallel hallways beside the central one, a row of small cells (now opened thanks to the break through) spanned on metal flooring.

Shadik thought he may be lucky enough to avoid any confrontation with wayward prisoners, but as he moved towards the end of the narrow hallway that cut to the other side of the jail, he was met by a band of chaotic inmates who took no time in attempting to decorate the prison further at their expense.

There were perhaps seven, who rushed them as soon as they exited the hallway and spilled into the large room at the southern end of the prison. To their improving fortune, only few of them were armed, and the ones that were only bore clubs or small maces and daggers.

"You go left, I'll go right" Shadik pushed as he began to move. "They can't follow us both, so we'll break the pack."

Doing as Shadik suggested, Pavel sprinted in the opposite direction to Shadik, moving laterally across the rounded metal room. More bodies of both parties were lying across the bloodstained metal floor, and various devices, chained shackles and large restraining tables indicated recent use. It sent a chill up Pavel's spine as he moved to the western end of the end hall. Pavel then made a quick U turn and charged at the three prisoners who had perused him.

Shadik meanwhile took the larger number of prisoners, as he hoped he would. Running towards a chained iron shackle which hung from the room, Shadik grabbed it, swung with his momentum and slammed back into leading inmate, kicking him down with his booted foot. The deft move upset his wound, but didn't re-open it. Surprised at the sudden offensive, Shadik used it to cut down two prisoners before they had a chance to react. Even when they did they proved no match for Shadik's superior battle prowess, who nimbly avoid all their attempts a striking and used well placed counters to fall them. After killing the final remaining cellmate with a slice that ran from his chest to his waist, Shadik moved towards his companion.

Pavel, while not using any flashy tricks like Shadik, managed to kill the three enemies that had given chase. His first battle outside the half-elf's surveillance didn't come without a cost though. He sustained minor wounds to his face and left shoulder, the latter oozing blood from a dagger cut that near the side of his neck that wasn't quite protected by his armour.

"What happened to the shield you had in the academy?" Shadik asked as Pavel fell to the ground, trying to regain his expended energy.

Pavel shrugged as he got to his feet. "I didn't bring it. Using a large shield in conjunction with heavy armour would be too cumbersome I thought."

Shadik nodded, his reasoning plausible. "Well thought-out perhaps, however there's a large drawback with the flail: it lacks any defensive qualities that a sword, axe or normal mace may otherwise have. Especially confronted with numerous enemies, there's little in the way of protection a flail can offer."

Scanning the floor, Shadik moved towards a nameless slain warden. A shield metal shield, around the size of a buckler was sitting near the warden, to which Shadik picked up and tossed towards Pavel.

"Use it; it'll likely save you from getting petty injuries." He then gave him a bottle of water and a potion. "Quickly bathe the wound on your shoulder, the last thing we need is it getting infected."

Pavel did as he was bid, then picked up the buckler and gave it a quick feel.

"It's smaller than my other one" Pavel commented.

"Yes, so keep in mind it won't be able to withstand as heavy blows. However the upside is that it isn't as cumbersome."

"Thanks" Pavel responded happily. "But why don't you use a shield, or any kind of strong armour?"

Shadik sheathed his sword and began to move toward a set of stairs leading downwards. "I like to use mobility as opposed to raw strength in a battle. But above that, I use my wits. Always have them about you, they will save you more than any weapon or armour ever could. You'd do well to remember that Pavel."

"Yes sir" Pavel saluted, realising he was once again being schooled in what was likely invaluable information. Shadik grunted at the added suffix, then descended the stairs to the prison's second level.

A gothic, stony labyrinth greeted them at the bottom of the stair way in what was the prison's supposed containment area. Hallways spread out in front and on both sides, iron wrought bars the means of confinement for the criminals. Shadik, to his alarm saw no one in any of the foreseeable cells in front of him, and while nothing obvious alluded to any internal struggle on this level, Shadik knew better. His intuition, one of his prominent assets which he had grown to rely on when he could on nothing else, sent strong warning bells.

Pavel meanwhile took a few moments to adjust low light of the penitentiary's second level. Wooden torches were set up on the sides of the corridors as well as large candles, but it was still ill lit. Shadik of course had no such problems, his natural low light vision illuminating the semi dark cavern with little trouble.

"I don't like the fact it appears there are no prisoners in their cells here either" Pavel mused uneasily.

Shadik tried to use his heightened hearing to detect any commotion, but his ears found none. No struggle, no voices, nothing. It was eerily quiet**, **as if the second level had been abandoned.

"Maybe none of them lingered down here" Pavel hoped. Shadik shook his head.

"I doubt it. Something feels wrong." And something _did _feel wrong, like a trap had been laid. But it was crazy wasn't it? He doubted that amongst the anarchy of the breakout and plague that a bunch of criminals who he had never met would attempt to trap him within the underbelly of the jail.

"Stay sharp" Shadik warned and proceeded forward. Taking the central passage once more (which had no cells spanning off it like the ones to his left and right) he moved down the hallway to find another metal door. Handprints of blood were smeared against it, and Shadik made note of it.

_So something has happened down here. _The warning bells in his mind were getting stronger.

He pushed the door lightly, which swung it ajar. Peering in the small opening he had made, he saw a square room that may have been a warden's office. Granite pillars that shot to the ceiling stood around the parameter, and within that was a large wooden table with a single stony chair that looked like a small throne. Nothing else Shadik could find nothing else he considered noteworthy (only statues and small chests) outside a small wooden lever that was stationed adjacent to the chair.

Shadik drew his blade and slipped in slowly, expecting a kind of ambush. But none came. It was still disquietingly silent, save for the burning torches. Three more doors identical to the one they passed were placed on all sides of the square room. All of them bloodstained as well, Shadik noted.

"I don't like this" Pavel voiced, concern creeping into his own stomach.

"Neither do I. Let's just be quick about this." Shadik stalked to the door on the opposite side of the room. When in doubt, Shadik always believed that going straight was the best option. And so he did, although when he tried to push the door aside, it wouldn't budge.

"Locked?" Pavel asked. Shadik studied the handle and found no key hole of any kind.

"I don't think so" he replied. Pavel moved to try one of the doors on the western part of the room, but it didn't move either.

"So is this one." Shadik knew the remaining one they hadn't tried yet would be locked as well, but he attempted to budge it anyway. It was best to be sure.

Pavel's eyes rested on the lever which sprang out near the chair, which had momentarily slipped Shadik's mind. Shadik, his back turned while he studied the doors some more, didn't see an innocent Pavel moved towards it.

"Hey, I think this may open them!" He put his hand on the wooden handle intending to push it forwards.

"_Pavel, no!" _Shadik cried, but it was too late. The lever latched forward with an audible crank, and all the doors swung open.

Noise erupted all around them as what seemed like an army of ragged cellmates rushed into the room. They descended upon them in the dozens, yelling various war cries' as they prepared to feast upon the new intruders.

Shadik tried to bottleneck them in the hallway behind the door he had been studying, but it only lasted a few moments. They scrambled through the three other openings, and soon they found themselves surrounded and seriously outmanned. Shadik tried in vain to cut down their numbers, but they were too overwhelming, and the prisoners pushed them behind the chair into a corner, where they waited to be mobbed.

"Kill them and then skin them! They will make excellent trophies!" one of them urged. They surged forward in a large wave, Shadik still trying to slay any that got close enough. It was a battle that they were quickly losing however, and soon they were descended upon by the hordes of prisoners, fists, clubs and other unidentifiable items striking them in all areas.

Then a brilliant light lit the room like the sun, and an explosion sounded as both Shadik and Pavel felt a wave of intense heat seared against his skin. Shadik closed his eyes momentarily, hearing the agonising cries of the criminals around him. When he opened them again a small black crater now burned where a large portion of the prisoners had just stood, waiting to dissect the two of them. He didn't know who or what caused it, but he knew how to take advantage of an opportunity when they were presented with one.

"Pavel, let's go!" Shadik called as he began to slay the thinned numbers of inmates. What was once perhaps two dozen had been cut by two thirds, and those that remained where burning, thrown back by the shockwave, or looking around for the cause of the sudden combustion.

Shadik and Pavel went to work immediately, killing any who stood in their way. Shadik's sensitive ears heard the sounds of a bowstring being pulled and released, further evidenced by several inmates who had arrows protruding from their chest and head. Between Shadik, Pavel, and the mysterious third presence, they were able to do away with the prisoners with relative ease.

"Stop right there!' a feminine voice commanded after Shadik slew the final standing convict. Shadik turned behind him to see a raven haired woman clad in dark leather armour, a cloak draped across her body with a hood that half obscured her facial features save for a few locks of scarlet hair that dangled just in view.

"You have three seconds to explain who you are and what you're doing before I put an arrow in your skull." The voice, while womanly, held a callous tone that gave the threat power it wouldn't otherwise have. She had pulled the bow back and notched the arrow for further effect.

Shadik however, not one to be threatened, stood silently, twirling Arìnes in a threatening gesture that seem to say _just try it. _She was close, not quite point blank range but close, yet Shadik fancied he would be able to avoid or block her arrows even if she did come through with her warning.

As it turned out she did, letting the arrow fly, but Shadik was able to move away. It still grazed his cheek as it thudded against the metal wall and fell to the ground, but it was a minor scratch. She grunted with effort, then reloaded with frightening quickness.

"Hey, wait!' Pavel pleaded, hoping to settle the dispute in a more diplomatic fashion. The intruder turned to him, momentarily distracted, and Shadik once more seized an opportunity presented to him. He dashed forward, closing the distance in a few quick strides, and lashed out with Arìnes. The unknown woman tumbled away and shot again, but this time Shadik was able to deflect the arrow with the face of his blade. Surprised that she missed at such a short range, she didn't have time to reload a third time. Shadik pounced on her, pushing her to the floor and sliding his sword against her throat as he pinned her arms and legs, ever the effective manoeuvre as his old melee instructor Dendy would agree.

Then something from the corner of the room began to chant, and suddenly a towering half orc in a purple and white robe was glaring at him, bearing his fang like teeth as arcane energies began to circle around his moving hands. Not given any time to wonder how in the hells something like an orc that looked to be close to if not taller than seven feet could allude his senses, Shadik strategically gave up his position on the woman and rolled towards the eastern part of the room. A barrage of magic missiles shot towards him, which Shadik managed to just evade. But already the orc mage was preparing to cast once more.

"Garrik, that's enough!" the mysterious woman pressed, getting to her feet. The half-orc obeyed, stopping during mid-cast. Yet his fierce eyes never let Shadik's.

"It would appear your no simple inmate or ruffian" the woman spoke, her tone lighter now. She removed her hood to expose her face in full now, her green eyes cautious, yet no longer hostile. Her long hair tumbled down her face and back like a cascade of dark burgundy.

"I am Raven Meredith, I would like us to parley if we could."

"My love, is this really wise?" the half-orc warned, his voice a resonant growl

"Hush Garrik, let us at least try to reason." She turned to Shadik, who had made no move. "Do you agree? It would appear that after saving you from what appeared to be a gruesome death, you could at least spare us some conversation."

Shadik moved a hand to his grazed cheek. "Seems to me you and your large friend over there were closer to sending us to the void than saving us."

"I had to make sure" she replied ambiguously.

"She did spare us from a rather untimely end" Pavel said, moving towards Shadik. "I'm Pavel Mchamish, by the way."

"... Very well" Shadik agreed somewhat reluctantly. "I'm Shadik Raines."

Garrik appeared behind Raven like a giant shadow. His blue beady eyes behind the large streaks of black hair that ran down his face were unreadable, although Shadik could sense a deep intelligence under them usually foreign to their race. While he was abnormal in size with a face somewhat ferocious, Shadik guessed his orc heritage was quarter or less. Even his skin was colour resembled that of a darker shade of ivory

"This here is Garrik Black Lion." The half-orc merely nodded in their direction. "Let's at least make this place secure for the moment." She turned to Garrik and moved her head in the direction of the lever that somehow escaped destruction. Garrik moved to the lever and pushed it forward with one of his mighty hands. All the doors closed with another click.

"So what is your business in this place of all? The woman inquired. She was tall, at least for a human, although she was still a little shorter than he.

"That business would be my own, something I'm not willing to disclose" Shadik replied flatly.

"Either you're here to do what the city guards cannot, or the rumour of the Waterdhavian creature has lured you."

Something in Shadik's eye flashed at the mention of the creatures, and Raven picked it up at once.

"Ah. Then it would appear our objectives are one in the same."

"You were sent by Aribeth too?" Pavel questioned eagerly. Too eagerly. Shadik shot him a rebuking glance for the slip of information. She had already learned enough as it was.

Her ruby lips twitched into a smile. It was somehow condescending "Academy graduates I take it?" She gave a small laugh. "Are you two the best they could do? I heard it was attacked, but if all that you are all that's left then... you need my help more than ever."

Pavel looked stung at the comment and was set to respond but Shadik stopped him.

"Don't let it get to you Pavel. What they think of us is of no concern." He turned to the woman called Raven. "Do you know the layout of this place?"

Another patronising smile. "Of course. Geez, don't tell me you don't even know the layout? My god, they really did send you in blind. Next you'll be telling me you barged in through the main gates."

To the latter comment Pavel gave an embarrassed laugh. She looked at him, flabbergasted. "Don't tell me you...?"

When neither answered the question Raven shook her head in disbelief. "Impossible..."

Shadik pushed on. "As long as I can extract the regents for the cure, then you may tag along."

Pavel threw Shadik an uncertain glare. "Are you sure...?"

Shadik nodded. "She knows how to navigate the jail, and besides, there's probably more prisoners still, and unless you wish to wind up in another predicament like we just did, then grouping together will be the best choice based off the current situation."

"A wise choice indeed. Any help is good help as this point" Raven agreed.

Noises of scuffling roared from the outside of the locked room. Shadik pulled back the lever, opening the doors a final time, then signalled their new companion Raven to take the lead. "Let us depart before more trouble finds us."

The woman and half-orc exchanged a knowing nod before they move past the door directly north to the one they came in from. As they left, Pavel pulled Shadik aside a moment.

"Are you sure about this? We know nothing about them" Pavel whispered in his ear.

"We don't have much choice. I don't trust them anymore then you do, however for now we will see where this takes us." He paused a moment, thoughtful. "I'll be keeping an eye on them, don't worry about that."

It seemed to Ease Pavel, but only a little. "Alright. Let's just be careful, I'm sure this goes without saying, but not everyone is as trustworthy as they seem."

Raven led the party as they moved into a hallway leading into yet another set of stairs. This time two sets branched out to their left and right. She moved to the left.

"They lead to the same area" she said, answering the unasked question. Pavel looked around restlessly, wondering what had happened to Garrik. The half-orc seemed to have made himself scarce after exiting the room.

"What happened to big bad and ugly?" Pavel wondered. From behind him a low voice grunted, the surprise causing Pavel to jump."What the-" Raven broke him off with a light chuckle.

"Despite the fact he _is _large, his strengths lies in his intelligence, and potent ability to manipulate arcane magic. As such, he takes full advantage, choosing not to run in like a brute, but to flank his opponents with guile." She looked to the empty space behind Pavel where the grunt had come from. "Isn't that right love?"

Shadik understood now how he was able to miss such a creature during his brief struggle with his new companion. _He was invisible. How very crafty... and from a half-orc of all races..._

"Let's hurry this along shall we?" Shadik pushed impatiently. "We'll have plenty of time when we're outside a prison full of blood crazed inmates to pass idle banter."

"As you wish" Raven responded, then disappeared down to the third level of the jail.

Pavel gave Shadik another disapproving glance, but Shadik shrugged it off indifferently. It could, and had been worse in Shadik's experience, casting his mind back to the life he has now left behind.

"Let's just get this done shall we?" the half elf suggested, then followed Raven down to what was known to the cellmates as 'The Pits."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Pits**

The padded sound of their feet hitting plated ground seemed to reverberate louder than it possible could as the four of them dashed through the underground chamber known to the prison staff and cellmates alike as 'The Pits.' Hordes of what appeared to be an endless sea of prisoners pursued them relentlessly, at first the inmates migrated from within The Pits, others scrambling from the levels above to converge into a giant mass. Hurdling through the warren of seemingly endless metal that jagged and twisted in every direction (To Shadik's moving eyes it appeared like a kind of underground storage area, small offshoot open celled rooms filled with many large barrels and containers), they quickly found themselves running dry on stamina, the thick air underneath two levels of infrastructure appearing harder to suck in, harder to keep in the lungs. It had a stale quality to it somehow, something Shadik at least guessed you became accustomed to over time. There was no prison cells perse, but various holding devices (hanging large cages and old wooden stocks the main theme) loomed ominously.

The prisoners were in a crying frenzy, throwing torches and other small objects at Shadik's group in an effort to waylay them. Some crazed by the plague, others simply swept by the anarchy that resulted, craved flesh, whether it be human, orc or elf. Only a few yards behind, they kept in pursuit, knowing it was only a matter of time before their victims either ran into a dead end or lack the sufficient energy to continue the escape. Their shrill bellows only served to excite the masses more, as if to raise un-needed morale. They were closing in, and fast, they could feel it.

"I'm running low on arrows!" Raven called from the back of the pack. Whenever she could she turned to let a few missiles fly in hope to thin the numbers, but where one dropped, another simply took its place.

"Can you blast them with magic or something?" Pavel asked the now visible orc as they continued to run.

The orc shook his head. "I'll need time to concentrate for a spell powerful enough to wipe out such a large number. Unless you're willing to try and distract them..."

Pavel shook his head. They'd be dead in moments. "Damn it" he breathed. Is this how it would end?

Doors sprang out between some of the openings into the next storeroom. Each time they were confronted with one Shadik barrelled into it full force. Fortunately they were old wooden doors that looked as sturdy as piece of bark, and fell easily enough as he shouldered through, but each time he was met with the sinister though of _What if this one doesn't budge? _On the tails of that, he also thought: _we can't keep this up much longer. Sooner rather than later we're going to run into a dead end._

Breaking down a third door and spilling into a disfigured looking room that held four different access points, they were finally met with an obstacle that couldn't be solved by pure force: A sturdy metal door. All of the access doors bar the one they had crashed through were made of reinforced metal.

Turning towards Raven who was moving towards the broken door they entered in, Garrik tossed a vial of unknown contents, which Raven caught between gloved hands and smashed onto the downed door.

"Now!" she hissed, and the orc muttered something before the liquid exploded into a small arc of flame. It caught onto the door and began to rise, creating a kind of firewall between them and their opposition.

Shadik meanwhile was looking for something to open the door. It was locked without a keyhole like the ones from the level above, and Shadik guessed there had to be a lever or similar mechanism to open it.

"Quick, find something to open the door" Shadik commanded, searching the hexagon shaped room. They could find none, and the blazing fire in the doorway no longer deterred the distraught criminals. They hopped through the fire, no longer caring if they caught ablaze. First only a couple did it, but then they all began to, funnelling through the dull flaming archway.

Shadik put an end to them as quickly as he could, but the numbers began to grow to a dangerous level.

"Blast it open!' Shadik urged as he fended off a wave of burning prisoners. Intent on getting them no matter the cost, like men possessed, they braved the fire, and even as most convicts were consumed by the immolation they still managed to staggers towards them, some even laughing as they did.

_What on earth... _Shadik's mind wondered as his blade cut through their searing skin. As the room filled with more burning enemies, Pavel and Raven aided Shadik in dispatching what prisoners they could.

The half-orc Garrik meanwhile had his eyes closed and head bowed as he muttered some incoherencies.

"Quicker!" Shadik urged as the numbers came close to overwhelming. The fire had slowly died down, allowing their enemies to hop over it, and as the group would quickly find out, dealing with enemies engulfed in flame, extremely willing or not, were a lot easy to kill than enemies who weren't.

A wall of men pressed against the three, driving them back towards the eastern door they were trying to break through.

"Just blast it down love!" Raven barked. Concentrating hard, a small click was heard as the door swung slightly ajar.

"Now!" Garrik huffed, turning and unleashing a small immolation ball at the other end of the room. It served as more a distraction than an offensive means to deal with their large number of foes. Some of course were engulfed and subsequently burned, as heard by their ghastly shrikes that rang out like a warble, but mostly it set a final deterrent, giving Shadik's group valuable time to slip into the next room. They closed the metal door behind them, the half orc using the same magic to lock it as he did to release.

The prisoners pounded against the metal, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how great their numbers. Raven fell to her knees while Pavel nearly collapsed from fatigue.

"Good thinking" Shadik managed, complimenting Garrik.

"If we had blast the door, then we would also allow passage to the enemy as well. This way, we can buy ourselves some time."

"Probably not much, this place is interconnected by various entry points. They'll find another way in sooner rather than later, so let's move" Raven suggested briskly.

The room was lit by a single torch, yet aside from a thin square concrete Colum on the west side of the room that appeared to be a kind of furnace, it was like the other weird shaped plated rooms they had come across.

"If I recall, we should be heading towards this way to the end" Raven muttered, walking towards a yet another door to the north. The steel door opened without any resistance, revealing a long hallway.

"You've been here before?" Pavel asked the ashen woman.

"No, but I've studied a map of it. We're currently in what's known as 'the pits'. As you can see, it's a used mainly to house excess storage and the worst of criminals, usually those awaiting the gallows." She shrugged. "It's also supposed to house the office of the head jailer."

They moved down the linear stone hallway, the silence setting an unease atmosphere. Yet before they ventured too far Shadik saw something small and silver glimmer on the ground in front of him.

"Hold" he urged, extending an opened hand. He hunkered down and saw a thin piece of nearly invisible trap wire stretching down to the end of the hall.

"Do you see it?" he asked, looking at both Raven and Pavel. Raven spared him a queer look before she focused her eyes and gleamed what he had originally seen.

"A trap has been set..." she mused, a little surprised.

"By gods, how did you see that?" Pavel asked amazed.

"Always be on the lookout for traps."

"But I can't imagine the crazed prisoners using such crafty methods to snare us... nor would they have the foresight to expect us in the first place let alone know we'd come this far surely?"

"It wasn't the inmates that did this I don't think" Shadik returned. "Something else is keeping itself guarded." Down the end of the hall to the right a door stood present, leading into what could be seen as a better lit room. He even thought his ears detected faint activity.

_But not prisoners, no... It's not nearly rowdy enough. Some other force is behind this._ For the first time, he seriously began to consider that force to possibly be one of the Waterdhavian creatures. _Hopefully we're that fortunate. _

Shadik fetched a small crescent-curved dagger that hung down his left thigh in a small scabbard. It was primarily a tool rather a weapon, for gutting or skinning. It had served as a last line of defence on the rare occasions however his sword was unusable.

"Stand back behind the door quickly" Shadik said. Pavel lingered a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

Pavel agreed reluctantly while Shadik studied the trap a little more. Upon a closer inspection he detected another wire leading to the roof not far from it, obscured by the partial darkness.

_So this wire only served to distract one from the real trap _Shadik thought as bemused. He cut the string with the dagger and hopped back towards the doorway. An audible _twing _followed by the roof collapsing in a mounting of debris right where he had been standing resulted.

"We could have just scooted over it" Raven complained as they moved around the mound of broken stone.

"Its better it dealt with now then later" Shadik replied flatly. "Especially if we have to make a hasty retreat. Anyway pay attention, there could be more."

And there were more. It was Garrik who noticed it this time though, his affinity to the arcane attracting his attention to the small glyphs upon the square indentation in the floor.

"Magic traps, wards most likely" the half-orc assumed, pointing to the markings. To Shadik, Raven and Pavel they were mere scratch markings, otherwise indistinguishable, yet to Garrik they glittered with energy.

"Can you disarm them?" Shadik asked.

"Perhaps" Garrik responded. "Magic is fickle and hard to predict. I wouldn't know truly until I tried, at which time I'll either succeed or fail."

Shadik didn't like the sound of the risk.

"How many are they? Can we move around them?"

Garrik studied them a while longer before replying. "They're spread out across the rest of the hallway. They are identical in design, so I assume they're all part of the same trap. So in other words..."

"If one goes off, they all likely will" Shadik finished. This was becoming irritating.

"How about you let me handle this one boys?" Raven piped up with a grin. "Back to the safety of the door way, if you will."

Shadik exchanged a quick glance with Garrik who nodded. "Be quick, we don't have much time."

Once behind the door leading to the previous room, Raven withdrew one of her few remaining arrows tossed it on one of the small strangely shaped etched markings. She moved back, expecting a kind of explosion or vaporizing blast, but none came, only the sound of the arrow striking the ground.

"...Maybe it's not a trap after all?" Pavel said, laughing anxiously.

"Magical traps are different to your usual spike or acid trap. They can be rigged with different many different arming conditions. Obviously this one was set to not be so easily set off."

Then an ear deafening ring shot across the room like a room like a sonic boom. They crouched behind the door, covering their ears as the warble rang like a high pitched siren. Once it died down, the four of them looked at the room that was now full of the smoke and dust that was once the pile of debris.

"Or sometimes they simply have a delayed reaction" Garrik amended, brushing the soot of his robe.

"If we had been there we'd have been vaporised" Pavel breathed, the reality of how they were lucky not to be in the wrong place at the wrong time hitting him hard. "By gods..."

"With any luck it'll make the prisoners think we're dead... however it's more realistic that this has simply broadcasted our position. Let's move quickly."

They moved across the hall, still vigilant for another trap or ambush, but none was present. Creeping closer to the final metal door, Shadik looked at his group who nodded silently as he opened it and moved in.

The moderate room was warm and almost cosy, somehow reminiscent of his times in his old sleeping quarter in Waterdeep. Small and large armoires were set around the parameter while adjacent to the door they entered sat a large fire place that blazed brightly.

Two men stood towards a large door towards the north eastern part of the room, they looked to be in the middle of some kind of conversation, one a giant half-orc akin to Garrik (although he was no spell caster Shadik guessed by the huge double-sided axe that leaned over his broad shoulder). The other was a smaller human, wearing the outfit of a jail officer. He would retreat into the door near them quickly, but not before Shadik glanced his eyes under his thick facial hair, and what he found was a chilling emptiness.

"Deal with these nuisances Kurdan, or your body will be the next I possess." Shadik didn't know what he meant by possess as he fled into the doorway, but his voice had a vacant hollowness that matched his eyes. It was very disquieting.

"Yes master, we lay wait for dem here!" the orc returned, snarling at Shadik and his group. He was seemingly ill clad, as most of his barbarian kind was. Fur leather draped over half of his body and chest that covered a shoulder, leaving the other half of his breast exposed.

"You not pass!" he bellowed, moving towards them with dangerous intentions.

"Is it really wise to try and combat four on one?" Shadik announced, hoping to dissuade the orcs current course of action. It didn't work of course; Shadik didn't think it really would, but sometimes you were surprised.

Kurdan smiled bearing his fanged teeth. "Hur hur hur! Elf tink I'm stupid! Ha! I not be fighting alone!"

"Behind us!" Pavel cried as a ball of fire shot from the hallway towards them. Then everything around them turned to flame.

Thanks to Pavel's warning, the four of them were able to escape what could have been an agonizing burning death. Shadik, Pavel and Garrik were able to avoid most of the impact and subsequent explosion, although it knocked Pavel off of his feet and sprawling on the rugged floor below. Raven however wasn't so lucky, being the one closest to the point of the fiery ball's impact. Diving to the side, the shockwave lifted her into the air momentarily before the scolding heatwave barrelled her into one of the large wooden armoires that gave way to the sudden force. She let out a startled cry, followed by a pain filled groan as she rolled out of the half wrecked wardrobe.

Once Shadik regained his bearing, he sighted the gangly mage who moved his way into the room while trying to cast another spell. Shifting his gaze behind him towards the large door, he spied the orc Kurdan moving in to flank the downed Pavel.

* * *

His mind working furiously, he pushed is way towards Kurdan, by passing the recovered Garrik. His face was wrought with both alarm and fury, moving towards his limp lover, muttering in a horse voice as he did. Shadik grabbed him by his large for arm and spun him eye level.

"Get a hold of yourself and stop the mage!" Shadik hissed. Garrik merely looked at him, his blue eyes fighting for some semblance of control. For the moment it appeared a battle the half-orc was losing. "If you want her to alive, then protect her" was Shadik's parting message as he flung himself towards the conflict that had taken place between Kurdan and Pavel.

Garrik was momentarily at a loss of what to do, his body ceasing to move, as if paralysed or held down by some magic glue. Upon spotting his cherished Raven lying lifeless on the side of the room, something deep and unforgiving burst forth, clouding his usual calm and critical mind. His first instinct had been to run to her, to protect her, and save her if he had too. But before he completely lost himself into the mindless rage that such barbarians, whether schooled or not, had a habit of falling into, he felt a firm hand grasp him. He turned, aware it was Shadik, yet it was the last thing from his unstable mind. Garrik jerked forward, intending to break free, but the elf had let go and shot off towards the commotion on the other side of the room, leaving him with a few words that had a rather sobering effect.

_Deal with the mage. If you want her alive, then protect her. _Fighting the ever rising impulse to ignore the rest of the conflict and take Raven to safety, he made a decision to trust Shadik. His body now free from what was holding it still, he turned away from Raven (a painful tinge of abandonment surged through him), and he lowered his eyes, focusing on the human mage who had caused the problem in the first place.

The mage appeared more than a usual prisoner. For one he was dressed in an unmarked brown robe as opposed to the tattered and torn clothing the others wore, and on the outside at least, it appeared he was free of any plague or disease. An assortment of hieroglyphic markings etched across his face and arms.

Intending to interrupt the mage mid cast, Garrik opened his right palm and faced it towards the mysterious mage, muttering the verbal component of the spell before a blue ray of frost tunnelled towards his foe. The mage had his back turned, intending to deal with Shadik and Pavel first, but despite this the spell bounced away from mage, as if redirected by some other force.

_He's protected himself with magical wards... so he was expecting a battle _Garrik noted warily. Turning to face Garrik, the prison mage flashed a grotesque smile.

"Well well, an orc who can cast, now I've seen it all" he taunted, his face smug. His hands began to spell weave once more, but Garrik was already onto it, chain casting the main defensive spells he knew. Erecting his own magical defences as best he could (he was still somewhat inexperienced at spell defence), Garrik focused on mustering an offensive barrage of his own.

Multiple projectiles of varies types slammed against Garrick's defences, causing him to expend extra energy to maintain. It took a toll on his body too, while his shields sheltered him from physical harm, it took extraordinary concentration and will to continue to stand against it.

"Quite an intelligent orc indeed!" the mad wizard barked, taking some kind of enjoyment out of the exchange. "Your head will make a magnificent trophy!" Replying with actions rather than words, Garrik snarled, unleashing a missile barrage of his own. As it too fell before the wizard's defences, he heard him cackle laughter.

_He has the energy to mock me while he defends? _Garrik thought with a grim kind of bemusement. The prison mage countered with another onslaught, and while Garrik's defences kept him from getting seriously injured, it rocked his body each time one landed, like getting hit with a large heavy ball. It threatened to collapse his defences, yet keeping Raven's face in his mind, the image fuelled him further, allowing him to pool reserves from a reservoir he wouldn't otherwise have had.

The exchange stretched for minutes, the battle at a kind of standstill as neither one was able to penetrate the other's defence. It would end soon, in one way or the other, they both felt it. As with all spell caster duels, it came down to who blinks first, or in this case, lapses in concentration or runs out of energy. It wasn't about so much having a strong offense as it was a solid defence; it was something taught to him upon his initiation into the Host Tower of the Arcane all those years ago. Yet as Garrik stood firm, drenched in sweat as they took turns in exchanging spells, the obnoxious jeering and laughter of his opponent never ceased.

_He's just trying to distract me _Garrik's mind convinced. Sharpening his focus once more, he used the last of his remaining energy to let loose a final torrent. Forsaking the remnants of his defence, his hurled everything he had left. Giant glittering mage projectiles lanced the prison wizard like daggers, the ferociousness of the spell catching him seemingly off guard. He cried as his magic defence dropped enough to let one crash into him, yet it wasn't enough to end the battle as Garrik hoped it would. Garrik's foe still stood, slightly dazed, but still standing, his eyes no longer haughty and assured but disbelieving and irate.

"You no good orc piece of trash!' the unknown wizard shrieked, his hands preparing to weave another spell. Out of energy to continue the duel, and more importantly running out of options, Garrik threw himself into a dash, charging towards the stationary, unsuspecting mage. His eyes widened with surprise as Garrik abandoned his spell casting for a more physical approach. Caught with his defences down, Garrik wrapped one massive hand across the face of the wizard and propelled him forward with his momentum. Although a spell caster by nature, Garrik could still call upon the physical prowess of his ancestors when needed, and considerable prowess he had. With one hand, despite his near exhaust state, he was able to lift the inmate off the ground and crash his head into the stone wall behind. The battle ended with a sickening crack as the mage's cranium split against the unforgiving brick. With that one impact, the wizard met his quick and untimely death, the back of his skull shattering instantly.

* * *

Spotting that Pavel was on the bad end of his surprise encounter with Kurdan, Shadik released Garrik, hoping reason would prevail, and dashed towards second in command warden. He was beating his large double axe against Pavel's buckler, which had dinted and bent under the force of the blows. His back was against the wall to the left of the unknown doorway, guarding as best he could against the rain of hammering strikes while trying to regain his footing.

"Hey, big and stupid!"

Kurdan turned slowly, facing the half-elf who had insulted him with a look of indignation.

"What was dat you swine!" he bellowed angrily. Shadik smirked at the ease of provoking the lumbering oaf. Readying his blade, he locked eyes with Kurdan.

"Shall we?"

Kurdan looked back at the prone Pavel, seemingly at a loss of what to do next. For a fretful moment Shadik thought the half-orc would attempt to finish off his initial opponent despite Shadik's taunt, but the idea was quickly dispelled when Kurdan charged towards him, his small eyes and matted long hair somehow enhanced by the firelight.

Shadik kept a small buffer zone between him and his opponent, taking the first few exchanges to measure his enemy's abilities. The half-orc was strong diligent for his size, leaving only few gaps to exploit. Hurling the double ended axe like a toothpick, Kurdan lashed forward, mixing up his combination with a series of quick thrusts both high and low.

_He's rather skilled despite his brawler style _Shadik reflected. Sticking to a strong, nimble defence for the moment, Shadik tested Kurdan with a series of well placed thrusts toward the chest and neck. Kurdan was able to bash them or lean away, managing to weave his own counter attacks all the while.

Dancing in and out of Kurdan's considerable range, Shadik thought he got a feel for his enemy's fighting pattern and launched forward, pressing the attack. During their gruelling encounter Shadik both heard and felt the considerable magic energies that were being tossed around behind him. _I hope that's the sound of Garrik neutralising the mage _he hoped absently. After a particularly nasty parry that sent Shadik sprawling to the floor momentarily before rolling back to a vertical base, his mid section began to twinge and burn.

Not having the time to think or even hope to assess his earlier wound, Shadik continued to dance around the Kurdan, avoiding his blows despite his hampered mobility. By this stage Kurdan's patience was running thin, his anger flaring.

"Damn it, stop moving around so much!" he barked, swatting at Shadik. His attacks were no longer measured or precise instead he was flailing mindlessly, his fury getting the better of him.

This of course was exactly what Shadik had hoped would happen. No longer conservative in the slightest, the half-orc put all his might into trying to strike his elusive foe. Of course this only made it easier for Shadik to read his movements, and when Kurdan became to reckless Shadik made him pay. Ducking a cleaving swing intended for his head, Shadik ran under him to the opposite side, slashing Kurdan's chest and shoulder as he went. The orc grunted in pain, but it didn't slow him down. He replied with another array of blind swings, his eyes lost in the madness of battle.

"Shadik I can help!" Pave alerted from behind. He was now on his feet and his flail in hand, ready to assist.

"Just stay back and support me" Shadik replied, rushing forward to land another strike on the half-orc's left thigh. They were shallow wounds though and appeared only to enrage the hulking barbarian further. Blood pooled down his chest and leg, while Shadik copped small grazed on his hands and forearms. Swivelling Arìnes within his left hand, Shadik stalked closer to the wounded beast, almost like the prowl of a hunter. Kurdan had composed himself somewhat with the brief pause, whether due to the pain of his own self control Shadik didn't know, but the massive half-orc began to step backwards, hesitant to engage.

Pavel moved to Kurdan's flank swinging his spiked flail in what he hoped was a threatening gesture. Kurdan turned to see this, then glanced back at Shadik. Dipping his head, Kurdan dropped his weapon, letting it clatter on the ground while raising his hands in surrender.

"I give, I give" he growled, his head and face downcast. Shadik stared at the Kurdan a few moments longer, trying to gleam if it was trickery.

"Cast away any other weapons you have and I'll consider not taking your life" Shadik responded coldly. He turned to glance at Garrik, who was kneeling over an unconscious Raven. He also spotted the lifeless corpse of the mage on the wall down from him, and felt a small wave of relief wash over him. "I'd also have you answer some questions. If I suspect anything foul, I'll not hesitate to kill you, do I make my terms clear?"

Kurdan nodded. "I only did dese things cuz if I didn't master would of stolen my body like he did the other guards." He withdrew a two daggers and a club and tossed them aside as well.

By this stage Pavel appeared beside Shadik, his eyes distrustful.

"Who was the man you spoke were speaking to?" Shadik pressed eagerly.

"My boss, Alaefen. Well..." he scratched his head in a kind of dumb gesture. "He ain't da same anymore. Somethin happened to him, consumed him, make him do things like release prisoners..."

Shadik could detect the fear in his eyes when he spoke about the transformer head jailer. He thought it too real to be ploy of any kind, lest this half-orc was well adapt at acting. Nor did he think it a lie either, casting his mind back to the chilling emptiness within the head jailer's eyes. It made a lot of sense about the surrounding chaos when you look at it from this new angle.

"What happened to him?" Shadik continued. "Do you know?"

Kurdan shrugged. "Something ate his brain... some foul creature... he has others down in his lair, other guards who look even stupider than me. He must have done something, although I dare not find out." He shivered. "If I didn't do what he says, he said I'd be his next victim."

Shadik didn't make a verbal reply; his mind was working quickly to digest the new information. _By the sounds of it it's the Intellect Devourer at work here. _Aribeth had briefed them on the four creatures, taking particular note of the Yuan-ti and devourer, the most dangerous of the four. The Intellect Devourer was a malicious aberration one that supposedly fed on the brains of others. It also supposedly had the ability to control the form of those it' devours. This was all simple speculation as far as he could tell of course; Shadik himself had never been faced with such a beast.

"Very well. Unless you have anything else to tell me of worth, get out of my sight."

"Be careful yuh? I've seen it prey before... it does something to stun them, and then it feeds on them while they're alive..." Casting a glance to the door that led into the devourer's nest a final time, Kurdan disappeared, following their back trail.

"We're going to go after it aren't we?" Pavel asked knowingly.

"Not much else to do is there?" Shadik's tone was edgy, reflecting his own unease. He didn't like the situation any more than Pavel did.

"Perhaps alert the guards or Aribeth?" Pavel responded with a nervous laugh. He knew it was impossible, the creature could escape by then, but the idea of facing something that could eat your brain, if indeed the half-orc was correct, was more than a little frightening. Pavel then pulled up suddenly, his eyes wide with worry.

"Shadik... look" he pointed to the ground he was standing on. A small pool of blood had been formed, a funnel of seeping blood running down his leg. "is that a new wound or...?"

"It's just the one I got earlier; it must have opened a little." He fetched a potion, noting he only had one left. He drank a little over a quarter then placed the top on and placed it back in his satchel. "It'll be fine" he assured as he turned and moved towards Garrik, who was nursing Raven back to consciousness with potions and the basic healing spells he could conjure. Pavel found himself wondering if Shadik really was okay.

"You two go on ahead. I wouldn't be of much use anyway; I expended most of my energy." Shadik nodded without argument, reading between the lines. If something went wrong, he wanted to be by his lover's side, to protect her. He wasn't going to risk that any further for a group of strangers he hardly knew. Shadik understood completely. If the situation was reversed, he'd do the same thing.

"Pavel, let's go, perhaps if we act quickly we can catch it unawares."

Pavel glanced at both the kneeling Garrik and the striding Shadik, at a loss of what to do. "Hey, he's really not coming with us?" Pavel shouted alarmed. "With you not one hundred percent, we need the extra help!"

"We can handle it, now let's go." Groaning with a strong sense of foreboding, Pavel followed his companion into the nest of the Intellect Devourer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Retrieving the First Reagent **

Shadik halted Pavel with a hand as they approached the two large open doors that spilled into the darker room where the devourer had holed up in.

"I haven't fought one of these before, but from what I was told, they, much like Mind Flayers, attack psychically to stun their opponents. Having a kind of helmet would probably be an advantage but..." he swept the room with his eyes quickly to verify no such equipment was available. "That isn't an option, so we'll have to stay close so that way if one of us succumbs to some kind of mental attack, the other can work a way to knock them out of it."

"And if we both get stunned?" Pavel asked, although he thought he knew the answer.

"Then we're both devourer food" he replied casually, which seemed borderline impudent given the situation. Pavel then thought perhaps that was his way of dealing with things when they got serious.

"One more thing." Shadik said, breaking Pavel's train of thought. "The orc said something about more guards being down here. Being that the Intellect Devourer likes to hide within a larger host, it's possible they're simply there as back up shells in case something goes wrong. If that's the case and we can't find a way to help then, then I trust you know what to do."

And uneasy silence filled the room, Pavel's features beginning to pale. "Kill them, right? But they're just like us" he protested.

"There's no room for weakness or mercy, no matter what the obstacle Pavel. Be prepared to get your hands soaked in the blood of the innocence, for it's usually them that end up getting caught in the crossfire."

Pavel looked ready to object further, but Shadik cut him off, his tone a low growl. "Stay sharp and be ready." That was all that was said between the two as they moved into the Waterdhavian creature's nest.

The first thing that they were hit by was an almost nauseous stench of rotting decay. By comparison it made the tainted atmosphere pervious seem like fresh spring air. The room itself for what Shadik and Pavel could see was much like the pits, stone and metal floor, wall and roof, although the room was deceptively large without any sub rooms. Several towering brick columns, some simple pillars, while other curved like a sideways L were seemingly randomly placed throughout the inner parts of the confine, chains and various holding tables attached to the side of them. Shadik didn't know what this room was used for, so close to the warden's office, but by looking at the various exotic equipment and blanketed red sheets over shackled boards, he guessed it was a kind of torture room or solitary incarceration. Perhaps it was both.

They didn't spot the possessed head warden Alaefen immediately, but saw a various (at least five by Shadik's count) militia wardens moving walking around in a slow kind of daze. They're eyes were as empty as their head wardens, and when they tried to approach the first one nearest the entry they had come in from, it garnered them no response. It was as if they didn't know they existed.

"What is this" Pavel breathed, his grip tight on his flail while his back pricked.

"Somehow caught under the devourer's trap it seems." He looked around, and could not see Alaefen. But here was there, somewhere, watching them. Shadik could feel it, feel the somehow omnipotent intelligence assessing him.

"Let's try and snap them out of it." Pavel tried talking to them again and even shook them when that failed, but all they did was glance at them dumbly. It was like they were unable to speak or respond in any way.

Shadik lost patience and with a quick lash he struck the guard in the face with his closed fist, soft enough so it wouldn't leave anything more than a throbbing mark, but hard enough that if this didn't break him out of it, nothing short of killing him would.

"Wha... what is happening?" the warden asked, his daze slowly lifting like a dissipating haze.

"No time to explain; just get out of here if you value your life. Go" Shadik pushed. The warden, one even younger than Pavel by a glance, gave the room a final look over then got to his feet and bolted.

Something from the shadows low and quick moved towards them. Shadik turned to see the head warden engage them at a dash, holding a silver scimitar like a lance. It attacked Shadik first, lashing out quickly. Shadik evaded the strike, then the large iron spiked ball of Pavel's flail connected with Alaefen's chest, his torso exploding in a rain of blood and sinew.

No cry or look of pain followed the fatal blow, he just dropped, the mask of impassiveness never breaking. _It's like he's already dead. Perhaps he is..._

Despite the would be fatal blow, the possessed warden was still trying to get to his feet, reinforcing his earlier thought.

Shadik thrust Arìnes into Alaefen's throat, ceasing the squirming at once. After a few still moments, Alaefen's head exploded, a small, four legged creatures ejecting from the explosion. Shadik only had a few moments to spy the ghastly creature before it scurried off deeper into the room. It looked like a giant brain with four, thick spider like legs attached to it, but Shadik couldn't be sure. It was quick, dangerously quick. Yet it exposed one thing: It didn't like fighting without a host.

_Then likely it'll be trying to find another... shit! _A loud wail from the other side of the room rang out fiercely, causing both Shadik and Pavel to snap in the direction of the cry.

"It's possessed another" Shadik murmured. There were still another four guards at least from what Shadik could see. This time it didn't hesitate to come at them right away. In the form of human who looked to reach his peak years before descending into an elderly decline, the possessed guard, his eyes and ears ribboned with blood, charged like a berserker, wielding a short sword and tower shield. He was covered by a thick veil of armour, making him considerably harder to pierce.

"Pavel let me deal with this, you go and either recover or kill the other guards, got it?"

Pavel hesitated for a few moments, looking at him uncertainly. "But what about you?"

"Forget about me!" he roared back, fending off an onslaught of blows. "Unless you want to continue to slaughter them, find a way to get rid of them!"

Stuck between what he suggested earlier about sticking together and what he was suggesting now, Pavel nodded then moved deeper into the gothic room. The devourer watched Pavel scurry through deadpan eyes, and although Shadik couldn't see it on the possessed guards face, he felt the deep intelligence of the creature inside. _By the hells, it can understand us _Shadik thought with dismay. The devourer lurched forward, delivering a swift kick to Shadik's lower abdomen. It forced him back a few meters, but that was all the devourer needed. It turned heel and chased Pavel's trail deeper into the confine.

As Pavel weaved thought the metal graveyard, he spotted guards were wondering around aimlessly, to which Pavel approached and tried to wake them from their daze. When that didn't work, he did what Shadik did. He struck him hard, expecting it to lift him from his dream state but it did the opposite. The guard enraged, drawing his blade and swinging wildly towards Pavel. The act took him by surprise, but he was able to narrowly avoid the cleave intended for his throat.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" the guard cursed, his eyes large and bewildered.

"Wait, wait!" Pavel tried to coerce, but it fell on deaf ears. With little other option, Pavel swung his flail forward. "Goddamn it!" Pavel howled as he felt the superior reach of his weapon crack the skull of the warden, dropping him instantly. "Why didn't you listen?" he mumbled to the dead guard, it's body lifeless under a pool of crimson.

Shadik meanwhile managed to easily catch the perusing devourer and brought him to the ground, using the heavy weight of the warden's armour as added momentum. While on his back, the guard flailed wildly with his short sword, but Shadik was in the most advantageous position. He grabbed the possessed guard's arm, one arm above, one the other under the elbow then twisted hard, the bone snapping audibly. Dropping the sword instantly, the devourer struggled with his other hand to pick up the fallen weapon. Shadik gave the second arm the same treatment as the first, breaking it with a sickening crack.

Both arms broken and now helpless, Shadik sensed the beast was ready to leave its second shell in pursuit for a third.

"Pavel! I hope you've managed to clear the area!" Shadik bellowed. Just like the head warden, the second guard's heard exploded in a wave of splintered pieces of bone, flesh and brain. Yet there was no blood. It was as if the blood had been sucked dry save for the few lines that had once creased his eyes and nose.

Wiping away the various pieces of what was once the insides of a human skull, Shadik got to his feet, trying to spot the beast in it's true from. Yet for the second time it managed to elude him, reverting to the shadows of the room, searching for another victim. Terror gripped him as an image of the devourer preying on Pavel erected in his mind, fuelling him forward as he dashed towards the opposite end of the room. He spotted Pavel on the eastern side near a curving pillar twenty or so yards away. Talking animatedly with what appeared to be the last guard in the room, Shadik detected a small flicker of movement from behind the pacified guard, followed by an overwhelming intent of malice.

"Pavel, it's behind the guard!" Shadik alerted, moving into a flat running pace once more. Pavel turned to Shadik, then registered what had been said, but it was too late. Like a thick spider it sprang from behind the pillar, crashing into Pavel's chest and forcing him to the ground. Pavel grunted as he crashed on his back, a giant, ebon brain with thick, contrasting ivory tree like legs hovering over him menacingly.

Pavel didn't know what it was going to do next, and for that he was glad. Shadik closed the gap easily and arced his sword towards the beast, but it nimbly jumped off Pavel and moved towards the refuge of the giant column. It moved backwards, as if seemingly terrified, but Shadik knew better.

"Don't lose sight of it" Shadik said, eyeing the devourer flatly. It didn't run for the shadows this time, only kept a safe distance, surveying its intruders.

"What's happening?" the last remaining warden questioned through a trembling voice from behind.

"Get out of here, now" Shadik responded without looking at him. He kept his eyes fastened on the devourer.

The guard didn't need to be told a second time. He moved towards the exit, passing the small creature, which proved to be a fatal mistake. Shadik felt a flash of something akin to excitement like a surge, and at once understood what it had been waiting for.

The creature chased the guard, easily matching and then surpassing his uneven pace. Out of range and with little other choice, Shadik pulled his small curved moon dagger and tossed it towards the fleeing warden. It struck blade first into the back of his neck, severing the vertebrae and dropping him immediately.

Everything seemed to come to a stand still for a few moments. Shadik had lost sight of the devourer again while the warden convulsed for a few moments. No noise or any other activity was happening around them, just a deceptive stillness had crept in, like an uncertain end to a battle that was never the end at all.

Shadik moved closer to the dying (or perhaps dead now) guard, his sword out in front of him, ready to strike at any moment. Pavel trailed behind, covering Shadik's flank, keeping a keen eye out of any activity.

In the few moments before his dagger had stabbed the warden, Shadik lost track of the beast. He wasn't sure if it had simply fled, or perhaps it had burrowed into this unfortunate soul, waiting for them to leave. Shadik had to be sure, so when he came upon the lifeless corpse lying on its stomach, Shadik flipped it with a shovel of his sword, revealing nothing but a deceased guard with a look of pain contorted on his dying face.

"Stand back for a moment" Shadik said as he inspected the body a little closer. Pavel did, but a feeling of unease gripped his gut and gripped it strong.

"Hey Shadik, be care-" the corpse pounced, sitting up and moving forward in an instant. While Shadik had been diligent (certainly diligent enough to save his life) he had let his guard down a few moments while Pavel spoke. With a dagger in hand, the possessed guard moved to stab Shadik in the chest while he was half hunkered examining the body. Shadik didn't have enough time to move away or block it with his sword that was facing down, so he caught the small blade with his right hand, stopping it just before the centre of his chest. A brief struggle ensured where the devourer tried to push the blade past his hands and into Shadik's body, but the half-elf was able to hold the blade steady with a firm, albeit now bleeding hand.

"You nearly got me there" Shadik acknowledge. Shadik felt feelings of a kind of humours contempt wash over him, as if to mock him or it thought different somehow. Pushing the outstretched, armoured hand away with superior strength, Shadik drove Arìnes into the possessed body's chest. It continued to twitch for a few moments before bubbly, choking laughter erupted from it. Shadik silence the animated corpse once and for all by cleaving its head clean.

"Is your hand alright?" Pavel asked with concern.

"Its fine" Shadik replied. He didn't look at his hand and nor did he need to, the damage was superficial. Apparently once killed, the possessed body worked at a considerable lower capacity than it otherwise would. The force mustered behind the stab was no more than that of a small child could manage. But now, with no body left to borrow in, Shadik found himself wondering what it would do now.

Exploding out of the severed head, the devourer wasted no time in taking the offensive. Desperate and greatly threatened now that it was caught on its own, the murderous intent magnified into a palpable presence that could make one freeze in fear. It identified Pavel as the easier target, and thus set its sights on him first. Shooting out of the head like a cannon, the devourer blasted something small and glittery from the front of its brain shaped body. It struck Pavel in the face, dropping him to his knees, where he wavered, rocking like a man in a half sleep.

"Pavel" Shadik called, but had no time to help his friend. In one fluid motion the dexterous creature manoeuvred itself towards Shadik, lashing out with sharp, bone like claws that extended out of its padded feet. Shadik drew his blade to intercept, the creature bouncing off it like a rubber ball. The intellect devourer had surprising strength for a frame that was only as large as a small dog, managing to push Shadik back a little with the force of the swipe.

"Pavel are you with me?" Shadik asked as the devourer circled him.

"Ahhh... they're not ready yet" Pavel replied his tone dreamy and far away. He didn't even look at Shadik; his eyes were still downcast and vacant.

The devourer regarded Pavel with an almost tangible greed and hunger.

"You're not getting him" Shadik assured coolly, moving in front of Pavel to create a gap between him and the brain eating beast. A deep whining warble began in his mind, as if the devourer thought differently.

"Pavel it's time to wake up" Shadik coaxed roughly, not taking his eyes of the beast for a moment. For the time being it was content to simply circle them, trying to locate a path that would lead it to its stunned victim.

"Pavel!" Shadik said, raising his voice to a whip. Pavel murmured something, but otherwise remained unresponsive. Another low whine invaded his thoughts, although this one had the taint of scorn about it.

With little other choice, Shadik moved to Pavel's side and swept him with the flat end of his blade. The slam of the flat steel connected with Pavel's cheek reverberated loudly, sending Pavel sprawling with a surprised cry of pain.

Taking the momentary distraction as a window of opportunity, as Shadik thought it would, the four legged beast ran towards them, galloping awkward yet with considerable pace. It launched itself at Shadik as it did from within the head of the fallen guard, intending to claw him apart. Shadik expected it and braced accordingly, using his blade as a proverbial shield.

"Pavel are you with me now?" No response. As for the devourer it retreated once more to the sanctuary of the shadows. Risking a quick glance, he spotted Pavel was still face down, non-moving.

_Did I hit him too hard and knock him unconscious?" _Shadik wondered. From behind him he heard a faint chime sound speed towards him. Not taking the time to identify what it was, Shadik ducked, rolling laterally while pivoting his body in the direction of the sound.

The devourer had made itself known once more, intending to stun Shadik as it had Pavel. When the attempt failed he could feel a sense of foreign frustration wash over him. It galloped towards the half-elf, fury radiating from it like intense heat. It began a barrage of quick slaws towards his chest and face. Yet as quick as it was, it was a battle suited to Shadik, who used his superior size and leverage to out manoeuvre the beast. On its last attempt, it rocketed towards his face, leaving itself open to an attack. Shadik ducked quickly and thrust his blade skyward, where he felt it tear the barky flesh of one of its hind legs. It hit the ground with a roar high pitched enough to make Shadik's head feel like damn near exploding.

Enduring the whine, Shadik moved closer to the wounded creature. It began to back away, albeit slowly, his mobility apparently hampered by his injured back leg that began to bleed freely.

Sensing victory, Shadik pushed forward to deliver the coup de grace. It back away until it force itself into a corner of one of the towering columns. It started to whimper, a piercing hum that rattled Shadik's teeth and brain, but he did all he could to ignore it. Once he delivered the kill shot it would end.

The beast apparently had a final trick up its sleeve. Shaking a little, its body swaying, Shadik could feel a gathering of mystical energy. With a final whine the Intellect Devourer vanished from plane sight like a magician performing a disappearance act.

Shadik turned, looking to see if the creature had merely teleported itself a short distance away, but everything had become quiet and still. No noise, no warble, no devourer.

Shadik lingered a few moments, as if to make sure it was really gone, then with a vexed sigh he turned heel and moved towards a fallen Pavel, muttering unhappily as he did. Then something hard and volatile struck the back of his head, and all went white.

Pavel heard commotion burst around him as he slowly climbed back to consciousness. Not that he was ever really _unconscious, _but in a kind of semi-awake non responsive condition that he had trouble breaking out from. It was like a coma, he couldn't force his eyes open or make his tired limbs respond, but he could listen, feel and even smell the activity that was had escalated while he was stunned. Then all of the sudden everything went quiet, so quiet for a moment he thought he had slipped into a slumber. But something insistent was nagging at him, telling him to move, to wake up, to get to his feet. It began to pulse stronger as the seconds wore on, becoming an urgent beckon he could not ignore. Groaning inwardly like one who was roused rudely from a deep sleep, Pavel tried to force his eyes open.

_...Shit, I can't _he muttered to himself feebly. It wasn't only his body was lax but his mind as well, as if cloaked by an incoherent mist that rendered his thoughts scattered and disjointed.

Another attempted. He felt his eyelids flutter, on the verge of opening, but he wasn't able to break the threshold. It was as if something was keeping them shut, keeping him down, and the alarm turned to panic.

_Calm yourself, calm yourself _the rational part of his mind admonished. _Try to remember why you're like this to begin with_. _Weren't you doing something important?_

He didn't know. _Was I? _He replied, not finding it bizarre in the least that he was talking to himself. Yet he thought he was doing something, he was doing something of great importance, something...

_What was it! _His mind thought furiously. He was on the verge, but as soon as his mind came close enough to grasping what was going on it disappeared again.

_Something about... _His mind blanked again. Whiteness shrouded his internal vision like bright rays of the sun, and he felt himself submerging in it, falling somehow.

_Shit I was so close... I was... I was... with someone... doing something... important._

The light became more blinding, making it harder to think. His head began to throb, and his next thought was _it'd be so much easier to forget and just fall into the blissful light..._

_Think damn it! _The other side of his persona beseeched.

An image began to form. Someone... familiar. Pointy ears, narrow eyes and features, unkempt hair that fell down his neck and face...

_A name... I need a name...! _The fog in his mind appeared to strengthen, trying to stop his wits from gathering itself. The image began to dissolve as if lit afire, a strong sense of helplessness washing over him.

_I can't do it I just can't think! _ He roared almost hysterically.

_Shadik..._

A brief pause.

_Shadik... Shadik! _

Then everything came crashing back to him. _Shadik! The battle with the Intellect Devour... oh no, the battle!_

He remembered approaching a corpse... and then the creature burst forth, knocking him down with a kind of spell. Realising the danger he could be in (the danger they both could be in) Pavel focused all his will into opening his seemingly paralysed eyes. It was tough, so tough in fact he thought it almost impossible, but he managed to force them open, and with it the stunning spell lifted with it.

He heard the dull thud not too far from him, and turned in the direction. Only his head moved, the rest of his body was so far unresponsive for the moment. His vision was bleary and unfocused to begin with, taking precious time to adjust. Once it did however he found it fastened on a prone Shadik lying face down on the stone floor.

He tried to call out to his fallen comrade, but his voice was failing him. All he managed was a dry croak.

His eyes widened further when he spotted the spider like creature circle the prone Shadik like a shark. Every so often it would bend its body (or head perhaps, Pavel gleam any facial features within the brain like body) like a dog bending down to smell something foreign.

_Wake up Shadik, move! _His mind pleaded, but he was at the mercy of the Waterdhavian creature, which looked poised at any moment to begin its feast.

Struggling a second time, Pavel managed to gain some movement in his hands and feet. It was a small shift, and it took great effort to do so. It felt like his weight had multiplied tenfold, the mere act of moving his fingers and toes felt like he was pushing an insurmountable boulder up a steep hill.

_C'mon, c'mon, work with me _he begged his body. Turning his head to look the opposite side, he spotted his flail, and it was within arm's reach.

Shifting his weight he tried to move for it. His arm slowly extended the paralysis on his muscles beginning to lift.

Then he heard a movement, turning his head to see the Intellect Devourer now regarding him from its position atop Shadik. Pavel felt the creatures malevolent observe, panic beginning to bubble within him. He was helpless, both of them were now, and the creature knew it. The only question now was which one would it devour first?

_Your flail! _his mind screamed at him. Pavel turned his head to spot it again, and an idea began to form in his mind. It was a long shot and he'd only get one chance, but at the moment he could think of little else outside awaiting his otherwise unpleasant outcome.

Pavel heaved the top half of his body towards the flail a fraction. To the Intellect Devourer it appeared a fruitless struggle, as Pavel hoped it would. Dropping its body towards Shadik then raising it towards Pavel, it appeared hesitant at which to attack first.

_Me, come for me! _

For a moment Pavel was afraid it could somehow read his mind and understand what he wanted, and thus would take out Shadik first. But after a few more moments of deliberation, the creature slowly moved towards him. Pavel also spotted a small trail of blood that had seeped from its hind leg. It gave him vague hope.

Trying to flex his muscle in preparation for what he would do next, he waited for the creature to draw closer. Keeping still as he could as to not alert the devourer to his not so helpless state, he did all he could to calm his roaring nerves as he came face to face with it. His stomach rolled, sweat brimming down his face and neck, but he managed to hold firm. _Just a bit longer._

It took a moment to survey Pavel, dropping its body close to Pavel's head. He felt more than heard a low hum that priced his head like a high screech. It pulsed louder and louder, until it felt as though his head would explode from within.

_Not yet, not yet..._ it was incredibly hard at this point to keep his nerves cool as he could feel the devourer trying to burrow itself into his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut and open, trying to blink away the perspiration was stinging them. Still he held firm, even when every other part of his body commanded him to move.

Then he felt something soft yet at the same time hard press against his chest. The creature had placed a leg on him and looked ready to mount him in a final effort to consume the insides of his skull.

_Now! _He didn't know if it would work or if his body would simply fail him, but he lurched towards his weapon, hands reaching out as quickly as he could force them. They clasped around the steel base, yet for a frightful moment he felt his sweaty hands fumble. Determined not to meet his end here in this fashion, his hands fastened around the flail, and with an almighty heave he turned, swinging the ball and chain as hard and fast as he could.

By the time the Intellect Devourer had realised that Pavel wasn't helpless at all, but was simply playing coy, the flail was already arcing towards it. It was still agile enough to hop back, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid the spiked wrecking ball from crashing into the top of what Pavel assumed to be its head. Weather it was because Pavel was quick enough to hit it or due to the fact the devourer's movements were hampered because of the injured leg Pavel wasn't sure (he suspected both), but it let out a final shriek of pain before it dropped, writhing as it slowly died.

Relief hit him like a wave of water immediately. Dropping his weapon he tried to get to his feet in case the creature wasn't truly dead, although looking at the way its body had began to twist and wither, Pavel didn't think it was possible for it to be anything but dead. First he moved to his knees, then to his feet. Swaying like a patron who had seen too much of the ale cup, Pavel studied the dead devourer a few seconds longer before he stumbled his way towards his face down comrade.

At a glance it didn't appear Shadik was even breathing, and a terrifying thought that the devourer had hollowed him entered Pavel's mind. Dropping to his knees to roll him on his back, Pavel found this not the case, his breathing was simply shallow and almost noiseless.

_Like a deep slumber _he thought absently. He gave him a brief shake, which turned into a considerably harder one when the half-elf remained unresponsive. "Hey, wake up will you?"

Slowly, just as Pavel had, Shadik awoke, his eyes dazed and weary at first, then regaining its natural vigilance. He sprung up quickly, too quickly apparently, the movement sending him toppling back onto the floor.

"Hey, careful, careful" Pavel soothed. "The battle's over." Moving his head Shadik looked at Pavel, then at the dead creature.

"What... what happened?" he asked softly.

"I woke up and somehow managed to kill it" Pavel replied with an embarrassed laugh. "Don't ask me how, even at this moment I don't really know how I did it."

For one of the rare times Shadik smiled a genuine heartfelt grin. "It's just... the way things happen sometimes." Although alert, Shadik appeared to be suffering some lingering effects from the stun. His eyes were still slightly dreamy, as was his soft voice, without the usual whip crack that made him sound so hard. "What happened to you?"

"It cloaked itself in some kind of invisibility. Once I turned my back well... I was hit with pretty much what you were."

After a few moments explaining their accounts of what happened, Pavel helped Shadik move to his feet. Once on a vertical base, he found, like Pavel, his mobility returned. Walking a little awkwardly to retrieve Arìnes, Shadik then began towards the fallen Waterdhavian Creature, hunkering down on his knees to inspect the bloody corpse. "We need to extract the brain."

"Charming. I'll leave _that_ one to you" Pavel replied unpleasantly.

"Then make yourself semi useful and grab my dagger would you?"

Pavel trudged to the dead corpse, guilt lancing his conscience like a spear. Pulling out the small dagger with a haul, his mind drifted to the people he had killed today.

_How many prisoners and even guards did I end today? _He had lost count after entering the pits, but he knew it was far too many.

_There's no room for weakness or mercy, no matter what the obstacle_ Shadik's declaration replayed in his mind_. Be prepared to get your hands soaked in the blood of the innocence._

Pavel found himself wondering as he moved back towards Shadik, and certainly not for the first time, if he was really cut out for all this.

"Thanks" Shadik uttered as he received his crescent blade. He then went about dissecting the creature.

"I hope I didn't damage the brain or anything if new need it intact" Pavel spoke idly, his hand moving to his now throbbing cheek. It stung upon touch.

"It seems like it's intact...' Shadik replied as he dismembered the body of the devourer.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to know why my face appears to be sore and welted, would you?"

"I may have struck it with the flat end of my blade when you were stunned in an effort to bring you out of it." Now he was dipping his hands within the creature, fishing around in grotesque fashion. Disgusted, Pavel turned away.

"Gee thanks" he muttered. "Next time you're in trouble I'll remember to simply give you a smack across the face."

Shadik ignored the latter comment as his hand encased the large sized brain. Pulling it up as far as it could, Shadik cut away the sinew that sprouted out of it like a web of vines. Blood fountained out, drenching Shadik's hands and armour, but he appeared fazed by it little at all.

"Got it" he said triumphant. He held it high in the air, examining the brain which was easily the size of his hand. "One down, three to go"

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here, I need a rest and a good bath" Pavel edged wearily.

Shadik shot to his feet, and was met by an unexpected pain in his gut. He dropped to a knee, almost fumbling the brain in the process.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pavel asked, concern filling his voice. Shadik's free and went to his lower stomach, clutching the leather that had stained red.

"I told you to get that patched up properly" Pavel cautioned. He helped him to his feet, draping his arm under his. "Let's get back so we can get you healed up."

"Let's go back to the office first."

"To check on the other two?" Shadik nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Pavel helped his injured partner back into the warden's office, where to their surprise various fresh prisoners lied strewn across the floor. Standing in front of the still fallen Raven was the orc mage, his stance faltering, his eyes half closed, totally exhausted. He spotted them with sweaty eyes that turned to relief. Then he dropped, crashing to the floor without a noise.

"Let's take them with us" Shadik suggested. "The woman looks in dire condition and won't survive too much longer if let alone, and neither of them are in any shape to walk back to safety."

"Neither are we" Pavel replied.

"But we have this." Shadik pulled the black and white rock Aribeth had given them as a means to return to the temple swiftly.

"Can we transport all of us? Heck, can you transport more than one come to that?"

"I'm not sure. Only one way to find out." Moving towards the lying woman and half orc, Shadik wrapped his hand around the rock tightly. "Keep a hold of me." He held the woman with his free hand, also making sure the orc's body was also in contact with his. "Are you ready? I've never really done this before, so I'm not sure how this works." Reciting what Aribeth had told him, he muttered a small phrase, and then the four of them were swallowed in a beam of light that wisped them back towards the Halls of Justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reprieve**

Shadik woke with a strained groan, flickers of faint candlelight flaring his hazy eyes. Tossing aside a light quilt blanket that had been neatly draped around him, Shadik roused himself into a sitting position where he was met with an unfamiliar room within the temple. It looked to be a kind of private quarter; a study was stationed at the side of the room along with a few racks of piled books and journals. Candles and braziers were ever the common source of light, yet outside that he detected nothing else of interest.

Glancing down, Shadik found his wound under a freshly donned shirt to be bandaged, along with the lingering feeling of curative magic. He traced his fingers along the bandaged, pressing lightly to test how painful it was. To his surprise, it didn't irritate nearly as much as he thought it would.

_Good. The wound wasn't serious after all. _Leaning back into the rolled out bedroll and pillow that had been produced for him on the ground, he spent the next few moments regathering his thoughts.

He remembered appearing in the temple with Pavel, Raven and Garrik, the temple denizens erupting into action upon their arrival, fearing for another attack. Weak and on the verge of falling unconscious, Shadik managed to notify Aribeth that they were friend and not foe, but beyond that he remembered little. He had drifted in and out of consciousness on several occasions while his wounds were treated. He remembered Aribeth's voice, calm and commanding, directing traffic, but that was all. He didn't even know how long he had passed out for.

Pondering a moment whether or not he needed to grant his body further rest, the idea of finding out news about the current situation was too enticing, and so Shadik moved to his feet gingerly.

"Take it easy there, your wound while far from fatal was still a nasty one" and elder cleric advised, brisking into the room. He appeared both old and wise, his stormy blue eyes under his mop of greying hair radiant of both empathy and knowledge.

"You were the one who tended my wounds?" Shadik asked.

"No, Aribeth saw to that task herself" the priest responded. "You were in danger of falling to infection, you should have reported back here as soon as you sustained the injury. Any longer and you'd have a fever strong enough to just about kill you by now."

Shadik, never one for lectures about the dangers of what he did, especially given these were the people responsible for putting him in such danger to begin with, simply waved it away. "I managed to get what you wanted anyway." Shadik dipped for his waste belt, and found it had been removed along with the rest of his armour and weapons. "Although I'm guessing you already seized it."

"The brain is in our custody yes. Aribeth would like to both thank you and congratulate you personally, as would we all. You have managed to restore a small glimmer of hope for us still desperately trying to battle the plague."

Nodding in silent agreement, Shadik began to test the muscles in his arms, shoulders and legs. They were a little stiff and sore, but as a whole he didn't feel all too bad. "And you are?"

"Judge Oleff Uskar" the man said with a hint of pride. "I'm assigned to aid Aribeth in any way I can."

It finally dawned on Shadik why the judge was here. "Is this... your chambers?"

"Yes, the apse is my study." He swept the room with his eyes. "I hope it proved a sufficient sleeping chamber for you. Sorry we couldn't make you more comfortable, but it's all we got at the moment. The plague has drained us of nearly all our supplies."

"It's more than adequate" Shadik said without much thought. At the moment, his mind was elsewhere.

"In any event I'd recommend you more sleep, but by the way you are now I'd guess you wouldn't listen, so instead I'll refer to Aribeth in the next room. She has been waiting eagerly to chat with you."

Nodding, Shadik thanked the reverend judge, bade him farewell, then moved into the main room of the temple.

The half-elf was first met with a happy bellow from Pavel, who ran to him with a smile. "Ah, finally you're up!"

"How long was I asleep for?"

Pavel paused, appearing to calculate. "Most of the day. It was just after sunrise when we teleported here."

"I see." He looked around and spotted the half-orc Garrik sitting to the side of the temple towards the eastern exit on a side bench, face downcast and unreadable. Pavel followed his gaze and let out a sigh.

"The woman, his partner I mean, suffered some pretty bad wounds. The blast gave her some pretty bad burns, but it was the trauma of her body crashing into the wall that has done the damage, or so they say. In any event, she received the most attention. She's lucky to be alive."

"And where is she?" Shadik wondered.

"In a separate room. They're trying to keep her quarantined to reduce the risk of spreading any disease, especially the Wailing Death."

Shadik nodded but said no more on the subject.

"It's good to see your up and about" a female voice resounded. Shadik turned to see Aribeth moving towards with ashen eyes. "I trust everything is alright?"

"Yes, quite indeed. Thanks to your healing anyway." The paladin nodded.

"I'm glad I could be of help." Her features darkened. "I'm sorry about your friend. She is in rather... bad shape. We're doing all we can for her."

"So I hear. How is she?"

"Well" Aribeth began. "She's got some bad burns on her hands and arms particularly. What's the worry though is she has two broken ribs, a cracked sternum and some head trauma. We were told it was a fire ball that caused it... it must have been quite the spell; the force at which it pushed appears monstrous.

"We were taken by surprise. She wasn't able to escape the immediate area of the blast in time."

"That's unfortunate." She let out a sigh, casting her eyes skyward a moment. "I'm not sure how to continue without appearing callous Shadik, but..."

"I understand. I'm expected to continue to hunt down the rest of the reagents, regardless of whatever else happens around me right?" his wasn't able to completely hide the scornful edge his voice had taken.

"Finding the rest of the cure takes top priority, yes" she admitted sympathetically. "But first I'd congratulate you on a job well done. Not only did you manage to attain the first reagent, but your activities also allowed the militia to seize control of the peninsula and prison. You have our thanks."

Shadik didn't say anything, simply turned away towards the wails of the dying in the next room. _It sure as hell doesn't feel like a victory _Shadik thought begrudgingly.

He then felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he wheeled towards her.

"It's a terrible burden you carry I know Shadik. But every day more and more die from this disease. We need a cure Shadik, we really do. Please try to understand this. The fact you have managed to track one of four gives us hope, hope that you can stand up in such a time and save us from the bleak future that appears all but a certainty."

Shadik broke contact, pushing away.

"Don't rely on me like that" he said, his voice cold, almost flinching. "I'm not doing this to be a hero or a saviour or even because I want to. I'm merely doing this because I have to, no more, no less."

He expected her to recoil in some form or reproach or even anger, but she only smiled a wan smile. "Do you really not care what happens to this city? To its people?"

Returning her deadpan gaze Shadik shook his head. "I've given up on people a long time ago. The fact that this plague, created by people to kill people exists in the first place, only deepens that belief."

For the first time (and one of the few times in her life he'd warrant) Aribeth was silent, unable to think of a genuine reply.

"Don't worry, I'll still try and find the other reagents. Once that's done and the plague is cured, I can move on with my business." He turned to Pavel, who had moved away some and remained respectfully reticent. "I hope you got enough rest."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he returned. "Your wounds I mean?"

Shadik looked at Aribeth. "What do you think?"

"I've closed it and removed any infection. As long as you take it easy it _shouldn't_ give you any problems" the elf paladin responded. Shadik let out a humourless laugh.

"I guess it doesn't matter does it? As long as I'm breathing, you'll send me back out." Aribeth once more said nothing to this, although her smiled faded into a frown of suppressed feelings.

Snapping away as guilt at his outburst began to bubble, Shadik changed the subject. "Have you any news as to the whereabouts of another creature?"

"We've recently reported rumours of a strange outbreak of well... undead within the Beggars Nest."

"That's where the academy was situated in, correct?" Shadik reaffirmed.

"Yes. It was also where the plague started. The sector has of course been quarantined, but reports of a large contingent of zombies creating havoc across the nest have led us to believe, based on the last case of anomalies resulting in presence of a Waterdhavian creature, that this might as well."

"So I'll be battling the undead then?" Shadik said.

"They're only basic zombies, mindless animated corpses. I doubt they'll trouble you much. However if a creature is behind this, then it'll likely be the Yuan-Ti, seeing as she's the only one of the three remaining Waterdhavian creatures that is innately malicious"

"Yuan-Ti... I've dealt with their type before" Shadik mused. "At least I have that much going for me..."

"They make for powerful clerics, so be on your guard and don't hesitate to call us for backup if you need."

Shadik nodded, although he doubted, all the way in this temple, their help could be of much use.

"Then unless there is any other business I need to be aware of, I'd start the investigation immediately."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest any more? Time is an important factor, but so is you being in best condition, it's already dangerous enough with you going out there wounded."

"My wound has healed fine thanks to you, and I've had plenty of rest." Remembering he was stripped of his gear, he turned to the paladin a final time. "What I will need however is my equipment.

* * *

Sitting in the dim room, beside his beloved, Garrik half drifted to sleep, one hand propping up his head, the other in Raven's, which was still radiating warmth. She was in an identical bedroll to Shadik, with a small linen pillow as support for her aching head. Damp bandages were coiled around her hands and arms, as well as the back of her head and nose. Her breaks and fractures within her abdomen had been set by healers, although it would still take time for them to mend completely. As skilled as the priests were in the art of healing, there were always limits.

_How could I let this happen to you? _Garrik thought regretfully. He replayed the incident over and over in his mind, berating himself for not protecting her. _She's my responsibility and I failed her. What if she died? _A shudder ran through his road frame and his head dropped. _I'm so sorry my love..._

He felt a slight pressure on his hand holding Ravens, and he turned to her. Eyes half open, simply she stared at him wordless, her expression somehow pleasant despite her grave injuries.

"Raven I..." She squeezed harder and he fell silent.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I got careless" she assured, reading his wrought expression. Her voice was raspy and strained.

"Shhh, don't talk, rest" he coaxed. "I won't be leaving your side until your better."

Irritation flashed across her hazel eyes and he knew she wouldn't be silenced.

"What... happened to the other two?"

He explained the brief details he knew, that they had secured the intellect brain and somehow managed to bring them to the city temple. After he finished speaking, a comfortable silence fell upon them.

"I want you to accompany and help them" she said finally.

"You what?" he asked, surprised.

"Don't make a poor battered woman repeat herself" she responded with a ghost of a smile. He stood up, eyes incredulous.

"There's no way I'm going to leave you here in a building full of people we hardly know!" he protested hotly.

"That's exactly what you're going to do" she argued without her usual hot temper, although she met his gaze unflinchingly. "We have a mission to do remember? To save my... no, _our _home" she amended. "If I wasn't bed ridden I'd go as well, so instead you'll have to go in my place. Call me crazy, but there's... something about him that makes you believe he can get it done. I'm sure he could use your expertise."

It was his turn to meet her unwavering stare, his stubbornness not allowing him to concede easily.

_What if something happens while you're gone? I've already failed you once; I would never forgive myself if someone found out what you were and put a knife in your back._

"I can't. If something happens to you, I could never live with myself."

She frowned unhappily. "This is more important than me" she persuaded. The half-orc shook his head.

"Nothing is more important than you love, nothing. And nor would I abandon you, no matter what the stakes."

Her eyes softened into a plea. "Please Garrik, please do this for me. No harm will come to me within these walls even if someone did recognise me. This city is my home, and I don't want to watch it suffer any further."

Her eyes pierced his soul and melted his resolve and heated temper. Unable to resist his lady any longer, he bowed his head in defeat. "If it is what you wish, then I will do all I can."

"Thank you. You are all I could ever hope for and more." They shared a brief kiss before she slipped back into deep slumber. Feeling helpless, he secured a small ward against evil around her bed roll. It wasn't much, and if someone was serious enough it could easily be bypassed, but it was better than nothing at all. Taking in her beautiful, albeit bruised features a final time; he kissed her cheek and whispered his love to her before exiting to room to the main door.

There he waited, still internally conflicted about his decision to leave his lover. He sat in the background, away from the probing stares of the local clerics and priests.

Then Shadik burst forth, pushing towards Aribeth. Garrik listened, his keen ears having no problems picking up the conversation between them. Garrik didn't move to impose himself, but was happy to simply listen. After they had talked a great deal (and gleamed a little more about the person he would be following) Garrik moved towards the half-elf and his young companion.

They shared an uneasy glance at first, neither Garrik nor Shadik seemingly willing to start the conversation first. Finally, Shadik did.

"We're heading into the Beggar's nest in an hour at sundown. News has it that it's overrun with the undead, with the possible source another Waterdhavian creature. Will you be accompanying us?"

"If you would have use of me yes. My lady has managed to... convince me offer my services."

Shadik nodded. "I won't knock back an offer from a mage." Garrik in turn nodded.

"Then I'll do all I can to help."

"Very well, you have my thanks" Shadik uttered.

"And mine" Pavel added from behind nervously. He still wasn't use to being in the presence of such a towering beast, but it was better to have him than be against him.

"We're going to spend the next hour gathering supplies. Use that time to get yourself prepared before we embark."

"As you wish. Come and find me when you're ready to leave."

And with that, the half-orc strode away back towards his corner, where he would wait and meditate, until the time came for him to venture forward.

It didn't take long. Once Shadik resupplied himself with his equipment and potions, the three of them left the temple's doors and spilled into the nightly city core.

* * *

Oleff, who had been standing in the doorway between his room and the temple's main quarter, skulked towards Aribeth, his hands resting amiably in the pockets of his purple and yellow garment.

"Forgive me for my eavesdropping lady; however I was listening to most of the conversation."

Aribeth, who had looked troubled, managed to mask it behind a thin smile. "You need not apologize old friend; in fact to be honest I could use another point of view right about now. Is it wrong that while he runs around trying to find a cure I managed to lose, I sit here idly doing nothing?"

Oleff placed a hand of his own over her bladed shoulder guard. "There isn't much you can do lady. If you hunted them personally it would not only bring great attention to you, which is what the enemy probably wants most, but puts you at risk of falling into the enemies hands. If we lost you Aribeth, what little hope the city has would vanish."

Aribeth sighed knowingly. "Your words are wise as always reverend, however I can't help but feel like I should be doing something more." She smiled sadly. "It's at times like this my reputation restricts me. If I had it my way..."

"You'd be out there with them I know. However you have just as important duties to attend to here. Just because you are not actively searching for the cure yourself does not make you nay less important." The old judge paused. "Plus, I'd say there's something about him, wouldn't you?"

"You mean Shadik?"

He nodded. "There's something unique about him. A reluctant hero to the core, but a hero in the making none the less. You can't help but feel he'll produce something, even if it seems like nothing can be."

"I feel guilty for making him do this" she returned softly.

"I think greater forces are at work here. His fate is one of greatness I think, and while he'd refute it to the end, fate rarely comes upon us when we wish it."

"There's something lost in him though. I mean it's strange, he says he's lost all hope in humanity, yet his records show he was once not too long ago a noble Paladin of Waterdeep."

Oleff laughed. "I don't think he has lost _all _hope lady. If he had, he wouldn't be out there now searching for the second reagent."

"None the less, something in his eyes, something broken shone out briefly when he told me he lost hope for humankind. I think he's been hurt, and hurt bad."

"Then my lady, it is up to us to place faith back into him." She gave the judge a questioning look.

"And how do we do that?"

"Use your imagination my lady" he replied with a smile as he moved back towards his study. She stood there a moment, pondering what he had said. Then a fierce flush of red crept across her features as impropriate images formed in her mind.

"Reverend Judge Oleff, just what are you implying?" she barked, her tone high and hoity.

Another laugh. "I don't know what _you _were thinking, but I was implying that we should show him humanity isn't lost after all."

Aribeth wasn't fooled into believing his innocent interpretation of the meaning. Crossing her arms across her chest with a loud 'humph,' Aribeth replied "You never change do you?"

Before entering his room he hung his head out the doorway a final time and said "Neither do you lady, neither do you." He then paused a moment, his tone becoming serious. "By the way, the woman being treated in the next room. She somehow looks... familiar. Do you recognise her from anywhere?"

"I... don't think so, why?" Aribeth wondered. Oleff waved it away with a shake of his head. "Never mind, I'm probably just mistaken, after all my eyes aren't what they used to be." He then disappeared into the next room, leaving Aribeth to mull over his final words.

* * *

Upon leaving the temple the three adventures were met by a small crowd of people that watched them intently, all chatter ceasing at once. Men and women of various races stood by; perhaps twenty in total, surrounding a circular water fountain that still plumed fresh water. Shadik became aware that they were the centre of their now undivided attention, and it made him feel uneasy.

"It's them, the ones that cleared the prison" the citizens murmured amongst themselves. Shadik, not liking his elevated position in the eyes of the desperate denizens, looked at Pavel and Garrik and motioned them to continue. He strode past the dividing crowd that split as he moved towards them, his ears detecting their speculative whispers. Once they were past them and descending a small ramp that led further south, Pavel looked back to see the group still watching them.

"Wow, we have a small supporter base by the seems" Pavel commented surprised. To this neither Shadik nor Garrik replied. Shadik's mind was elsewhere, his mind thoughts on buried memories and sensations he thought long forgotten.

He remembered himself a paladin, returning to a crowd so large that the one he just passed was but a drop in the ocean. Returning from various crusades, he had been heralded a hero, a conqueror and a savoir. His at the time naive mind filled with the voracious lust for both self-fulfilment along with grandeur to 'change the world for the better' he had turned a blind eye to the horrible double standards that ran rampart from within. And once he could no longer condemn others for acts he had seen fellow paladins themselves commit, he had been cast aside, branded a traitor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pavel asked, noticing the permanent scowl that had set itself upon the half-elf's face. Torn out of his own reverie, Shadik did he best to give his companion a reassuring look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't think it worked. Pavel looked to say more on the subject, but as the trio breached an intersection to go either to the east or west, Garrik interrupted.

"Before we continue, I'd like to take a small amount of your time and accompany me for a drink if you like, but more importantly to have a small chat."

Surprised the half-orc spoke; he hadn't said a word since they were preparing to leave in the temple, Shadik followed Garrik's gaze west towards the Moonstone Mask.

"If you deem it completely necessary" Shadik agreed, sensing it was inevitable even if he were to try and refuse. The orc nodded silently then began to walk in the opposite direction toward the city core's hotspot.

"Guess we better follow him" Shadik said to Pavel. The two of them followed Garrik as he waded through the street of distressed citizens, taking refuge within the brothel and bar.

Once inside the Moonstone Mask they were met with billows of warm air, ambient music and chatter, along with the bustle of quick movement. The mask was busier than it ever had been the three of them judged, although none of them had the experience to verify it. The news of the plague as well as whispers of total destruction had scared the people into holing up in an area they could drink, sleep and fuck their worries away. It wasn't a surprise to spot many noticeable nobles within the raunchy bordello that at an earlier time would have looked down upon it, deeming it too 'peasant' for the trade of noble folk. Yet in the face of anarchy, all people are the same regardless of birth or status, and so here they were, drinking and singing and crying along with the poor in hopes to, at least momentarily, escape from the dangers that lurked outside.

The Moonstone Mask was large, larger than that of other local tavern and merc hang out the Trade of blades, yet most of the building was cut into smaller private sectors that stemmed off the common room they had entered. Within the bar room, littered with many tables and benches, were also various courtesan and waitresses,' most showing more than a generous amount of pale skin.

On such courtesan, the owner of the fine establishment as it turned out to be, approached the three of them upon entry. She moved with the grace and guile of someone who had done the same routine all their life, and as such came as easy as breathing. Shaking her body suggestively as she moved, likely a move that enticed many a patron, she flashed them a bright smile that lit up her face eyes beautifully.

"Well well, how can I help you three fine gentlemen?" The fact that Garrik was half orc hadn't perturbed her visibly at all. Even amongst the many other physically gifted escorts, this one stood out like a gleaming gem, her bleach blonde hair that fell to the tops of her shoulders pulled back just enough away from her face to reveal her haughty sapphire eyes. Even her red and aqua lingerie open vest that only just managed to cover her breasts and lower half appeared higher class. Mixed with the redolent scent of musky perfume, it wasn't hard to see why she garnered the attention of all those around her. "I'm Ophala, by the way, the proprietor of the business. She paused a moment before adding "although if you wish it, I could be a lot more." She dropped a sly wink.

Pavel stammered his eyes large and abashed. She noticed it at once and regarded him with a warm smile that border-lined predatory. "You don't need to be embarrassed or nervous hun, we don't judge." This only served to deepen Pavel's chagrin further, his face burning like a red light bulb.

"We're just after a table and some drinks" Shadik said. She turned to him, her eyes brushing over him. "Are you sure there's nothing else we can help you with?"

Shadik nodded nonplussed. "Yes thanks. We will only be brief."

"Alright then, allow me to escort you to your table." She led them to the back, eastern end of the sloped building, where they sat around a small wooden table that was far enough away from any other to be considered semi quiet.

"Any drinks you would like to order?" Ophala inquired. Shadik shook his head, but Garrik, as well as Pavel to Shadik's surprise, both ordered drinks.

"I'll have someone bring them to you shortly. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Giving another sly wink, the owner strode off, disappearing amongst the sea of people.

The three of them drew close together over the table.

"I'm not just a merc who will take up a cause if the price is right" Garrik began. "And as such, I'm sure you can understand that I'm somewhat hesitant about enlisting with two people I hardly know anything about. So, I propose we exchange stories, familiarise ourselves with each other if you will."

Although the half-orc didn't come outright and say it, Shadik could sense it like an undertone that shadowed his request. What he really wanted was to judge them, him in particular. _He doesn't deem me worthy enough to follow I don't think _Shadik thought vaguely.

"Well let's make it quick shall we?" Shadik suggested, already knowing where this was going and would likely lead. The half orc nodded solemnly.

"I'm aware this is not the best time for something like this, so with that in mind we'll be brief. He paused a moment, seemingly having some kind of internal debate. "I was brought upon this position with Raven, who was born here and out of a sense of citizen duty has taken it upon herself to secure the cure. Before that, I was a mercenary, before that I was an apprentice within the Host Tower of the Arcane, and before that I was a slaver, having being abandoned by my uthgardt brethren for using magic." He took a breath. "One thing led to another, and here I am, helping my lover battle the plague. I share this because our past is a reflection of whom we are and who we will be." He turned to both Pavel and Shadik, his eyes curious. "So I'd have your tale."

A topless elven woman moved toward the table with a round tray balancing on five deft fingers, dropping off two glasses full of liquor to Garrik and Pavel. Garrik took a long swallow of his spirit, while Pavel did likewise to his mug of ale.

"Mines hardly a tale worth telling" Pavel began, taking another sip. "I was brought up around the outskirts. My family are simple farmers, and so I was taught in the same vain. When word spread about the plague and the call for people to be trained at the academy went out , my brother Bim and I decided that rather than sit around and wait for it to kill our family, we'd do something about it." He chuckled sheepishly. "I was against it to begin with; it was mainly Bim's idea after all. He had a lot more heart than I ever had." His eyes darkened upon the mention of his passed brother. "We trained together to be soldiers. Alas... he was taken from me within the academy attack, and so as not to make his death a wasted one, I've chosen to stick with the promise that I'd resolve this all or die trying."

He laughed again once he finished. "Although in reality it's nowhere near as good sounding. I still haven't even gotten the hang of killing."

The half orc nodded with silent respect. "An honourable cause indeed Pavel. Your brother would be proud of you I'm sure." Upon those words a part of Pavel's forced exterior began to crack a little, the touchy topic of his brother in conjunction with the half pot of ale he had already consumed weakened his stony facade.

Then Garrik turned to Shadik. "You seem to be the most puzzling" he admitted with taking another sip of his drink. "From what I hear and gather, this is a position put upon you as opposed to one you sought out willingly."

"Yes, that's pretty much the case, although if you're after my life story, then you'll be sorely disappointed. My past is my past, and I'd like to keep it private."

"I understand" Garrik returned softly. "However I'd like to know one thing before we leave this place. Why, if you're so reluctant, are you doing this?"

Shadik paused a moment. "Because I have little other choice. Even if I wanted to leave, the city is quarantined tight at the moment."

The half orc huffed. "I hardly think that someone with your combat expertise would be troubled by a few kids in uniforms guarding a gate. You don't fool me. If you really wanted to leave the city, you would have no trouble doing so. So I'd ask again, for a real answer this time, why are you doing this?"

This line of thought had even piqued Pavel's curiosity, who as of now was wondering the exact same thing.

Shadik sifted through an array possible answers, and found, dismayingly, that he could find none. None at all. He could not for the life of him find an answer to justify why he was hunting the four reagents.

"I... don't know" he replied honestly, his indecision even a surprise for himself. The half-orc nodded, then began to rise.

"That's it?" Pavel asked, only getting to the last part of his drink. He was beginning to really enjoy it.

"I know all I need to know I think" he said, his tone seemingly displeased. Shadik sensed he knew why. "I was wondering why I was the only one who seemingly couldn't see it. Everyone else, from my love to the herald paladin of Tyr and Lord Nasher's right hand could see a spark in you. A spark that will bring them the hope they so desperately need. But I never for one second bought it." His blue blazing eyes levelled towards Shadik's. "Despite what everyone else would think, all you really are deep down Shadik is a coward who shies away from any responsibility or accountability put upon you." Pavel gasped as the words left Garrik's mouth. "You're the type I despise the most. Someone who can't be at least partially honest with themselves cannot be honest with anyone, and as such, are undeserving any kind of accolades or faith, especially of that of my woman." With that the orc said no more. He turned his back and marched outside the Moonstone Mask, where he would wait for them silently.

"What on earth was that about?" Pavel asked alarmed. He hadn't seen such naked contempt in the orc's face before.

"Nothing much" Shadik replied with a melancholy smile. "That's just the way some are." Although at a glance his passive expression appeared untroubled, closer inspection gleamed a deep sorrow that lied hidden beneath the strong exterior. It wasn't just sadness, but also hurt and loneliness. It wasn't the first time he had been berated in such a fashion Pavel thought with a mixture of sadness and pity.

"Now what?" Pavel wondered.

"We'll go on as we have been. We won't let the little things impede us; after all we have a job to do right?"

Pavel agreed with a nod, but the urge to ask him why as Garrik did was almost too strong to resist. He managed to though, and found that upon glancing at his sombre face a final time before Shadik masked it once more, it wasn't that hard.

"Come" the half-elf beckoned, moving towards the exit. "We have a big night ahead."

Wondering how long their uneasy truce would last, Pavel followed.


End file.
